The Truth
by Bloody Phantom
Summary: Three years after the events in "The Connected", there was a break out from the wizarding prison, Azkaban. A year later, there still isn't any sightings of the mass murderer, Sirius Black. Meanwhile, Harry gets a secret friend in the woods by the cabin, a large black dog. The truth about his 'oddness' is revealed, bringing new theories about Remus' mysterious illness.
1. The Escape

**The Truth**

Nine-year-old Harry walked down the sidewalk with his only friend, Hermione Granger. They became friends three years ago when he started to live with Remus. She was also baby-sat by Harry's babysitter, Hilda White, while her parents went to work at the local dentist office. She was his only friend and he was her only friend. Most children found her bossy and a bit of a know-it-all. Harry couldn't argue that she was at times, but he also knew that was a defense mechanism, at least that is what Remus called it. She showed that side of her only when she felt nervous and scared. The other children avoided him because he was a protective friend of 'Know-It-All Granger', as the other children called her.

He pulled his backpack farther up his shoulder. School was let out and they were on their way to the public library where Remus worked, as was their routine for the past three years. "I can't believe Miss. Blackstock gave us homework over the weekend." Harry complained as they walked up the steps to the front door of the small local library.

"Oh, Harry, the homework won't take that long to do." Hermione whispered when they entered the library. The door closed quietly behind them. "All we have to do is read a page and write one five to seven sentence paragraph."

Harry nodded as he set his backpack on the ground next to a table. "I know, but how easy it is, is beside the point. It's still the weekend. We never had homework over the weekend before. It's the beginning of getting more homework over the weekends." He sat down and pulled his homework out. Hermione sat next to him, rolling her eyes. Harry looked around the library, looking for his guardian. "I wonder where Remus is. He usually greets us at the door." The library wasn't busy. There were only a few people Harry could see between the bookshelves. Irene was at the check-out desk and he saw the other elderly librarian, Richard, putting books on the shelves, but no Remus.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he is in the back, cataloguing new books into the system. He could have lost track of time or too busy to greet us. I wouldn't worry about it, Harry." She said, turning to her assignment.

Harry did worry about it though. There was something in his gut that told him something had happened. "I'll be right back." He whispered, standing up. He ignored Hermione's question and walked over to Irene. He gave the older librarian a sweet smile. "Afternoon, Irene." He greeted politely.

The older librarian smiled back. "Why, good afternoon to you to, Harry. How was school?" She pushed aside a loose strain of gray hair from her face. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a bun.

"I got my first over-the-weekend homework assignment today." He informed her. "Do you know where Remus is?" He asked, not in the mood for small talk.

Irene nodded. "He is in the back, dear. An odd looking elderly gentleman came in to speak to him in private. Something dreadfully important, I imagine. He looked serious and it seemed to have put Remus on edge. They are in the back right now."

So, something did happen. "Can I go back there?" He asked politely.

Irene gave him a look. "Oh, I don't know, Harry. I think it would be best if you wait out here."

Harry nodded, reluctantly. "Thanks, Irene." He headed back to his seat.

* * *

Remus sat in front of the computer and ran a weary hand through his hair. His face was pulled back in worry as he stared at the floor. He glanced up at Albus, who sat on the spare chair next to the desk. "You sure he doesn't know where Harry is?" He asked.

Albus nodded. "I'm sure. No one but myself, Minerva, Poppy, and the Minster knows and even the Minster doesn't know where he is, just that he is with you. I believe the reason he escaped was because of Harry. It was finally discovered that Harry was no longer at his relatives and the Prophet has been writing that Harry is missing. I went to the Minster and we decided to let the public know Harry was safe. I was just about to make the correction when this happened."

Remus nodded and leaned back. "That must be why he escaped." He agreed. "Somehow he got word that Harry was missing and thought if he found him first…" He let the sentence hang in the air between them.

"The Minister did say he gave him a newspaper during his last rounds. He must have seen the article." Albus added.

"How did he escape?" Remus had hesitated asking the question, not sure if he wanted to know.

Albus shook his head. "We are unsure of how he slipped by the dementors or how he got out of the cell. It is a mystery at the moment."

Remus had to look away from the Albus before his face betrayed anything. The question if he should tell Albus floated around in his mind, but something kept him from opening his mouth. It couldn't have been his loyalty to his friends. He was sure James and Peter would want him to tell Albus if Harry was endangered. It must have been his fear of disappointing Albus, allowing his friends to do something dangerous and life-threatening for him. Besides, maybe that wasn't how he got out of the prison. He would be telling the Marauders most guarded secret for nothing if that wasn't how he escaped.

"Don't worry, too much, Remus. Harry will be safe for now. Sirius Black will not get to him." Albus said, standing up. "You do still have a connection to the boy, do you not? You will be able to sense if he is in any danger. So, don't try and smother him."

Remus stood as well and nodded. "I can't promise you anything, Albus. I'm an overprotective werewolf concern with his cub's safety. It is not that easy to simply take it easy when I now someone is trying to locate and kill him." Ablus gave him a look, but didn't respond. "What are you going to tell the press about Harry?" Remus asked curiously.

"Just that he isn't missing and that he is somewhere safe. I will not tell them where or with whom. If asked, I would say it is better not to disclose that information with Sirius Black on the loose. They would understand." Albus explained.

They left the back room together and ran into Irene. "Oh, Remus, Harry is here." She informed him.

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Irene." He turned to Albus.

"Well, I guess I should say hello to young Harry before returning to the school. If you excuse me, Remus?" He asked, asking for permission.

Remus nodded. "No, go ahead, Headmaster."

Albus smiled and made his way over to where the two young students were working quietly. Remus watched from the check-out desk as Harry enthusiastically greeted 'Grandpa Al'. He chuckled quietly to himself and shook his head. To Remus' frustration and worry, it had taken four months for Harry to talk to someone else besides him. It was with Albus during the full moon that he finally spoke to another. But it had taken Harry nearly a whole year to feel comfortable enough to call Albus 'Grandpa Al'. Before it was 'Mr. Dumbledore, sir'. After that he started to call Minerva 'Aunty M' and Poppy 'Aunty Pop', much to her annoyance and Remus's amusement.

He sighed. How on earth could he warn Harry about a threat on his life? He knew nothing of magic or the details of how his parents died. Remus had quickly brought an end to the Dursley's lies about the car crash. He told Harry that a bad man came to their home and murdered them before disappearing. He was never caught. The truth without the magic or the why. How was he going to prepare him for Sirius Black? He might have to tell Harry of magic sooner than Albus wanted him to. How else was he going to explain the danger to Harry and why Sirius Black was after him?

He turned his attention back to Harry. His face bright, his eyes wide and they sparkled with happiness. He spoke quietly, still mindful of the fact he was in the library, to Albus. He had gone a long way from the shy, soft-spoken abused boy he had met three years ago. Would finding out about his godfather change him back to the way he was before? Was it even necessary to inform Harry?

* * *

After dropping Hermione off at her home, Remus and Harry quietly walked home through the woods, a shortcut they usually took instead of walking down the long, dirt driveway. For some reason Harry couldn't phantom, his guardian didn't have a car. They walked to town and back. Harry hadn't left the area since coming to live with Remus. He never really minded. He was happy where he was, but it made him wonder why. Did Remus even have a driver's licenses?

Harry lifted his head to ask him, but shut it again when he saw the look on Remus' face. His eyes were distant. He looked distracted. He had been like this since Grandpa Al left the library. "Remus, is everything alright?" He asked, concerned.

Remus snapped his eyes to him. "Hmm?" He asked, not hearing the question.

Harry gave him a concern look. "Is everything alright?" He asked again.

"Oh." His guardian nodded and gave a tight smile. "Yes, Harry. Everything will be fine." He said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about anything."

Harry caught on to the future tense Remus had used. 'Will? Will be fine?' He thought to himself getting worried. That just confirmed something was wrong now. Harry gave Remus a worried look, but decided to remain quiet. Obviously, his guardian was not going to tell him. It was just another one of those things that was being kept from him for the time being.

There were many secrets that Remus never told him, like his monthly illnesses. All Harry knew was that Remus got sick almost once a month and would go to a hospital. Nothing more, nothing less. Then there are those odd occurrences, like breaking glass when Harry got frustrated or a wound healing within a day. Whenever those odd occurrences happen, Remus would give him a proud look and smile faintly. He would be quick to reassure Harry that he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't find a problem with them like the Dursleys did. Harry shivered with the thought of his former guardians. Remus almost made it seem normal for stuff like that to happen. When Harry questioned them, Remus would just promise him that he would be told just before his eleventh birthday. That was a long ways away for a nine-year-old. At least he knew Remus did plan to tell him. He just wished he didn't have to wait until he was older.

* * *

The streets were dark. The only sounds were the sound of families getting ready for bed and the wind brushing against the wind chimes. The only light was coming from the windows of the homes. No one was outside; no one saw a large silhouette figure walking on all fours pass the homes through the backyards. He sneaked passed the last house with a mental sigh of relief before using his skinny, weak legs to run towards a wooden area, looking for a place to hide for the night. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. There wasn't much he could do about that right then anyway.

Observant eyes looked around the woods, looking for any sort of shelter he could use for the night. He walked along. The cricket's music filled with air with the soft sound of the hooting owls. He paused and closed his eyes for a second, taking that brief moment to enjoy the sound and relish the feeling of the breeze against his black fur. He opened his unusual human-like gray eyes. He continued to walk with his head lowered to the ground.

When he saw that article, his heart had seemed to stop. 'Harry Potter: Missing.' That had been horrible, knowing Harry was out there in the world with no one to look after him, while Peter Pettigrew was on the loose. He had to find Harry, protect him. However, he had no idea where to even start looking. According to the paper, they had no idea when Harry went missing. Apparently, the family he was with was arrested for abuse three years ago. Which meant it was possible he had been missing for three years, at the least.

He needed to find someone who might know more; somewhere he would be able to eavesdrop for information. He gave up finding any shelter and decided to lie next to a tree instead. He laid down and stared out into the darkness in thought. Hogwarts might be a good place. Surely Albus Dumbledore would know something. He knew he would be able to sneak in to the school.

His head snapped up as a thought came to him. Or Remus Lupin. Albus would have either gone to Remus to tell him about Harry or Remus would have gone to Albus. Whatever the case may be, Remus' cottage was closer then Hogwarts. If he still lived there. With his furry little problem, he couldn't think why he wouldn't still reside there. He wouldn't be able to get the money to buy another home and the cottage was his parent's home. It was sentimental to Remus. He wouldn't have sold it, unless he _really_ had too. He hoped it didn't come to that. Remus had really loved that cottage.

With that in mind, Sirius Black closed his eyes to get some sleep, already planning his trip to his friend's home for the next day.

* * *

A week later found Harry glaring at the top of the trees as Hermione sat next to him with her back against the tree and a book in her hands. He placed his arms under his head for support as he laid in the grass on the outskirts of the forest. A week. A whole week of Remus being overprotective. It was getting on his nerves, especially since Remus would not tell him why. Grandpa Al had been over a few times to secretly talk to Remus and would leave right after giving Harry a very quick hello. Harry really wanted to know what was going on.

Luckily it was Saturday and Hermione was able to come over. She had always been a good listener and gave good advice. Remus had gone out, but Aunty M was over to watch them. The only reason Harry was able to be outside without an adult. Lately, Remus would only let him outside if he went with him. "I just don't understand it!" He said turning his head to look at Hermione. His bushy-haired friend put down her book and turned her attention at him. "Why can't he tell me what is wrong? And before you say it, I have tried talking to him about it, but he just won't tell me." He quickly said before Hermione could say anything.

Hermione gave him a look. "Just try and be patient. I'm sure he will tell you what is going on eventually. Maybe it has nothing to do with you. Face it, Harry. What do you know about Remus' past? Maybe he had something happened in his past that he has to face now and you are his anchor, keeping firmly in the present while he is going through a difficult time." She tried to reason with him, sounding much older than she was.

Harry sat up and stared into the woods. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"Just let him try and work whatever it is out before…" A stick snapped from somewhere close and a bush shook, interrupting her. They snapped their heads to the bush. "What was that?" Hermione whispered with wide eyes.

"I don't…" The leaves of the bush rustled as something popped out of the branches. Harry got to his knees and leaned forward curiously. His eyes widen when he saw the face of a large black dog staring at him with such odd intelligence. He sighed in relief and smiled. "It's just a dog, Hermione." The dog stepped out of the bush, his eyes not leaving Harry. He cocked his head to the side, almost like he was confused. Harry shifted forward and held a hand out. "Come here, boy. Come on."

Hermione huffed. "Harry, don't touch it! It could have rabies or something! How do you even know if it's a boy or not? It could be a girl you know."

Harry didn't look at her. Instead, he kept his focus on the dog. "Oh, come on, Hermione. He looks harmless. If he had rabies, wouldn't he be foaming at the mouth or something like that?" He patted his knees. "Come on, boy." The dog walked over to him. "Look at him, Mione. He must be hungry." He pointed out, seeing the ribs of the animal. The dog reached him and sniffed his neck. Harry laughed as the dog pounced on him, excitedly, and licked his face. Harry reached up to pet him around the ears.

"He could have fleas, you know. How would you explain that to Remus?" Hermione said in her know-it-all voice. "You know how he hates dogs."

Harry pushed the dog off of him but hugged him close as he sat back up. "Good boy." He glanced at Hermione and smiled. "I think he likes me!" He said, petting the dog's head. He turned back to the dog. "You must be hungry, boy. You want something to eat?" The dog barked and licked his face, as if he was telling him he was hungry.

"Harry, you can't just take him inside. Remus may not be home, but I don't think Mrs. McGonagall likes dogs either. She might not be pleased about having a dog in the house." Hermione said. "And she would tell Remus. We will get in trouble!"

"I wasn't going to take him in the house. I'm not that stupid, Mione." Harry said, giving her a look. "Stay here with him. I'll be right back." He said. He rushed off before Hermione could protest.

"Harry…!" She started to say, but he was already gone. She gave the dog an uncertain look, pulling her legs closer to her. "Nice doggie." She whispered shakily when the dog turned his attention to her. She glanced back at the house, hoping Harry wouldn't take too long. She glanced wearily at the dog. The dog had planted his butt on the ground and was staring at the cottage. She took a breath when she realized his attention was off of her. He seemed to be waiting for Harry to return as much as she was.

She hugged her knees to her chest, nervously as she kept an eye on the dog. She didn't _not_ like dogs, but big and dirty ones made her nervous. Who knew what diseases they carried or how dangerous they were? The dog turned his head towards her and tilted it like he was studying her. She made a nervous sound at the back of her throat and tensed him. "Nice doggie. Stay." She kept repeating.

* * *

Sirius couldn't believe his luck. Harry, his little pup, was safe and it didn't take him long to find him. He stared at the familiar cabin sadly as he laid down on the ground waiting for his godson. Harry was happy and didn't need him. He didn't need him at all. He was torn from feeling lonely and feeling happy. Sirius had no one. No one wanted him or needed him. He was alone. However, he was glad to see Harry happy and safe and he was overjoyed that Remus was not alone as he had feared. He was glad to see Remus being a part of Harry's life, a major part. The part that was supposed to be James, the part that should have been passed on to him in the event of James and Lily's death. He pushed back the jealousy. He had no right for that. It was his fault he was in this mess anyhow.

He turned his head to take a look at the young girl. She was eyeing him almost fearfully, a look Sirius knew all too well. Harry's friend. How many friends did he have? How did they meet? Where did they meet? He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about Harry, but he couldn't. Since he found Harry and now knew he was safe, there was only one thing left to do. Find Wormtail and kill him. Sirius turned away from the girl and narrowed his eyes angrily. Wormtail would not stand a chance against him. He would find him and get his revenge. He sighed. However, Wormtail could be anywhere and he wanted to stay with Harry.

Sirius suddenly lifted his head up as an idea came to him. Maybe he could stay here and keep an eye on Harry. Remus didn't know about Wormtail. He wouldn't be looking for a rat. Wormtail could easily get by him and kill Harry in his sleep. Sirius would have to keep an eye out for the rat, since Remus would not. He could do something for Harry. He had to do something for Harry and if this is the only thing he could do then he shall do it. He laid his head back on the ground, satisfied with his idea. He would stay there, for Harry. No matter the risks. If Remus saw him then the game would be up, but Sirius Black was a risk taker and this wasn't about him. It was about keeping Harry safe. He would just have to hide out in the woods.

He lifted his head back up when he saw Harry running back out of the cabin, holding something in his hands. He quickly got on his legs in excitement when he smelled bacon. He panted, his tongue rolled out of his mouth, as his taste buds watered from the heavenly smell. He almost barked in his excitement, but stopped himself. He didn't want to alarm Professor McGonagall, who was supposedly watching the two children, much to Sirius' surprise. He had no idea if Remus told Dumbledore about him being an animagus and thought it best to stay hidden from Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Harry smiled at him and set the plate down in front of him. "There you go, boy, a fresh cooked meal just for you." Sirius inhaled the bacon, hungrily. Harry chuckled at him. "You must have been mighty hungry! Sorry, I can't get more at the moment." He apologized.

"Harry, how did you get that by Mrs. McGonagall?" The girl asked, staring at his now empty plate.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he petted Sirius on the head. Sirius leaned into the touch. It had been such a long time since he felt physical affection from anyone. It really felt good. Really good. "It wasn't easy. I told her it was for us and she gave me that disapproval look. I don't think she really believed me. That, or, she didn't think breakfast food made a good afternoon snack." He looked back down at him. "You're going to need a name." He said as he scratched the back of Sirius' ears.

"Harry!" The girl huffed. "You can't keep him! Where would you keep him? How are you going to get this approved by Remus?"

"Awe, Hermione, please don't tell Remus." Harry begged. Sirius turned to the girl, Hermione, and gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could. He silently begged along with Harry that she wouldn't tell Remus. If she did, he would be forced to leave before he was caught. "He'll just stay in the woods, I promise. I won't take him inside at all. Please."

Hermione gave them a look before nodding. "Oh, all right. Only because you should tell him and not me." She defended her decision.

Harry gave her a big grin. "Thanks, Mione!" He turned back to the dog. "Good boy." He petted him and smiled at his new friend.

* * *

**This will be more of a Sirius/Remus bonding story. Redeveloping their friendship...friendship, not a slash  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. The Next Year

**Chapter 2: The Next Year**

Remus gazed the newspaper for the latest sighting of Sirius Black, but, after a year without anything, the _Daily Prophet_ no longer seemed to care for the escapee. Out of sight, out of mind. Black seemed to have just disappeared into thin air. He didn't know if he should be glad or worried. He set the useless paper down on the desk. He leaned back against his chair and glanced at the round muggle clock above the fireplace in the living room. Harry should be walking home from school now. At the beginning of the school year, Remus finally decided Harry was old enough to be home alone for a few hours, much to the boy's pleasure. He was no longer required to go straight to the library, where Remus worked…used to work. He thought sadly as he thought about that morning. He didn't need to show up for work on a Friday, but he usually like to go whenever he could get the time. But that wasn't good enough, apparently.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. The full moon was just a week ago and he was still tired. Minerva and Poppy both told him that Harry started to ask questions. What was he sick with? Which hospital did he go to all the time? How did he get there without a car? Why couldn't he visit him at the hospital? He knew it was likely that Harry would eventually ask about his illness, especially after he found out about magic, but he wished it wouldn't happen at all. He feared what Harry might think.

Just then, the door flew opened and Harry rushed into the house. He threw his backpack on the couch and ran into the kitchen for his after school snack. Remus quietly opened his magically locked bottom drawer on his desk and carefully placed the Daily Prophet into it. He closed it and magically locked it again. He hid his wand in the worn holster on his leg. Harry did not know about magic yet. As if by some miracle, he didn't know his guardian was a werewolf either. Soon, though, very soon Remus would have to tell him. His eleventh birthday was exactly in two months and he wanted to tell Harry before his Hogwarts letter came. He sighed, realizing he should tell him sometime this month.

With a plate of buttered scones, Harry rushed for the door. "Harry." Remus called out. "Where are you going?"

Harry jumped, hadn't had known Remus was home. He spun around with a wide-eye expression. "Remus! Wha…what are you doing home? Don't you usually go to work on Fridays?"

Remus stood up and walked to the living room. He waved Harry over. "I actually would like to talk to you about that right now, Harry. Come. Sit." He indicated to the couch

Harry looked hesitantly at the door, like he had an important appointment that Remus was keeping him from. He pulled himself over to the couch, though, and sat down at the edge. He placed the plate of scones on the cocktail table and stared up at Remus, worriedly, apparently sensing the seriousness of the conversation. Remus sat down next to him and sighed, trying to figure out how to start the conversation. "Harry, I'm sure you realized how much I get…sick and how many days I missed because I needed to go to the hospital." Harry nodded. "I missed a lot days of work because of it and it finally caught up with me. This morning when I went to work, my boss called me into his office and…I got fired." He blurted out.

"What? But, Remus, you are one of Mr. Lang's best workers!" Harry pointed out. "You only miss two or three days every month! You always make up those days. He can't do that!" Harry argued. "It's not fair! You always work when you can! Even when you didn't need to be! He can't do that to you! How can he fire you?"

"Harry!" Remus warned quietly, calming the boy down. "It was more than just a few days and there were times when I couldn't make up the days I missed or I had to be in the hospital for longer than two days. The number of missed days just caught up with me. I was actually surprised I held the job for this long." It was the longest job he had ever held onto. He was surprised to have the job for four years. No other job lasted even a year and he was grateful for that, especially since he had Harry to take care of.

Harry gave him a worried look. "What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"Look for another job. Don't worry, Harry. We'll get by just fine. We will just have to be more careful on what we spend. It's nothing I haven't gone through before." Although, he failed to mention that the other times it was just him. Now, he had another person to care for.

Harry nodded, trusting him. "May I go now?" He asked quietly, picking up the plate. "I just wanted to read a little in the woods." He said as he picked up his backpack and swung it onto his shoulders.

In the last year, Remus had noticed Harry's love for the woods. Harry always wanted to go into the woods. It worried him at first, knowing Black was on the loose. In the beginning, Hermione had to go with Harry and it was only on the outskirts, where Remus, or whoever was watching them, could see them from the window. He still would like to keep the rule, but it had been a year since anyone last seen Black. A few months ago, Remus reluctantly allowed Harry a little bit more freedom, knowing, if Harry was in danger, he would be able to know through the connection they still had. He nodded. "You may go, Harry, but be very careful and don't go too far into the woods. Stay close."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Remus." No doubt, he got tired of Remus reminding him to be careful and stay near the cabin. He left the house. Remus stood and watched him from the window as the ten-year-old boy entered the woods. He shook his head and grabbed the muggle newspaper. He would need to look for a job.

* * *

Harry sat with his back against a tree. The plate of scorns was being devoured by Noir. Thanks to French class, Harry was able to pick the prefect name for the black dog that came to him a year ago. "He got fired today." He told his intelligent dog.

Noir looked up from his plate and tilted his head to the side, as if asking what Harry was talking about.

Harry reached out and petted his head. "Remus got fired today because he missed too many days or something stupid like that." Noir let out a growl and Harry nodded. "I know. It's no fair. Remus is…was Mr. Lang's best worker. He can't fire him! Remus doesn't seem to upset about it, though. I know his illness makes it hard to keep jobs, but he is smart and kind. He is the best. He held onto that job for four years. It was the perfect job for him. I can't think of anything better for him. Well, maybe a teacher." He ranted. "How can anyone not see that?" Harry pouted. "I'm worried. What if Remus can't find another job? How will we get by? Grandpa Al once offered to give Remus some money so he can buy me the bike I wanted for my birthday. Remus wouldn't accept the money. He is too proud. Don't tell him I overheard the conversation. He doesn't like it when I eavesdrop. I did get the bike, but I also noticed Remus was wearing the same old shoes for another few months instead of buying the new pair he was going to get. The newspaper also stopped coming for a while and Remus didn't get as much groceries as he usually did. It was then that I realized just how low the income is."

Noir crawled forward and placed his head on Harry's lap. Harry continued to pet him. "I stopped asking for expensive things after that. You think we'll be okay? Remus thinks so." The dog sighed. Harry nodded as if Noir had talked to him. "I agree. Remus wouldn't tell me if we were in trouble. Maybe I can help him." He looked down at Noir. "Do you know if there is any jobs a ten-year-old can do?"

Noir shook his head with a huff. Harry nodded with a sigh. "I thought so." He frowned. "If I can't get a job, then how else will I help? I need to do something." He drifted off into his thoughts. "How can I be less of a burden for him?" He wondered out loud.

The dog suddenly lifted up his head and made a noise at the back of his throat. His head tilted to the side. He barked and placed his paw on Harry's lap. He growled and licked Harry's cheek.

Harry groaned. "Ah, Noir." He complained as he wiped the saliva off his cheek. He gave the dog a look. "I am a burden, Noir. Remus has been so kind and nice to me since I started living with him. He's the greatest, but I'm another mouth to fed, another person to clothe." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "A burden."

Noir barked in disagreement and shook his head. He licked Harry's cheek again and pawed his chest, as if trying to say he wasn't a burden, that he was wanted. Harry smiled at his show of affection. "I know Remus cares for me and that you do too, Noir, but that doesn't make me any less of a burden for him. He doesn't have a lot of money. It would be easier if he can get by with just him, but he has me now." Noir barked in disagreement.

"Harry!"

Harry glanced up and tensed, but relaxed when the voice registered in his mind. "Over here, 'Mione!" He called out to his closest and dearest friend. Noir barked and laid back down on the ground next to him.

Hermione came through the trees and Harry immediately stood up when he saw her. "Hermione! Is everything okay?" He asked in concern when he saw the tears streaks on her cheeks and her red, puffy eyes. She rushed over to him and he quickly embraced her. "What's wrong?" She buried her head into his shoulders and let out a cry.

"It...it happened a—again." She hiccupped into his shoulders.

Harry eyes widened as he led her to the tree. They sat down and Noir immediately went to her. He licked her cheeks and laid down with his head on her lap. She leaned back against the tree and laid her head on Harry's shoulders while she petted the top of Noir's head with one hand. She sniffled. She had accepted Noir and they got close in the year they knew each other. She no longer badgered Harry in telling Remus about him.

"What happened this time?" Harry asked concerned.

"David Huff and…and his gang was…was picking on me on my way over." Harry narrowed his eyes. David Huff was a big bully two grades above them. He seemed to take pleasure picking on those who actually do their work. In other words, those smarter than him. "I…I grew angry and…and…and…" She burst into tears again and Harry grabbed her hand, showing her comfort. "I just wished he would just be quiet. I didn't mean…he…he went mute. He couldn't make a sound! His…his friends were yelling at me and…and calling me a fr—freak. They…they…" She lifted her head off his shoulders. "Oh, Harry, why does this keep happening to us?" She asked desperately. "When will it stop?"

"Remus said it is not to be feared or hated." Harry said calmly. "He told me that I should be proud of it. It's a gift. He said that we aren't the only ones, that there are more out there experiencing the same thing. Someday soon it will be explained. He said he would explain it to me before my eleventh birthday and that is coming up real soon. Has he talked to your parents about it yet?"

Hermione shrugged and placed her head back on his shoulder. She started to pet Noir again, feeling his rough fur under her fingers. He closed his eyes, content. "He must have. They have been taking it in more calmly. They seem to accept it more than they did before." She reached up and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. She glanced up at him. "I saw Remus. Is he feeling ill again? Is that why he isn't at work today?" She asked, changing the subject.

Harry shook his head. "Mr. Lang fired him today."

Hermione gasped and pulled away from him. Noir sat up as well, her movements shaking him awake. She stared at him in shock. "You're kidding me! Why?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently, it's because he missed too many days."

Hermione glared at the ground. "That's…that's…that's _horrid_. How could he? Remus is his best librarian! Always willing to work overtime and come in early and on weekends, sometimes."

Harry nodded. "I know. It's not fair, but I don't know what to do to help." He reached out and scratched Noir behind his ears. Noir leaned into his touch.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "What can you do, Harry? You're only ten."

"I'll be eleven soon!" He protested, stopping his scratching. Noir bumped his hands, begging him to continue. He started up again.

"Harry! Hermione!"

The two children glanced up at the sound of Remus calling them. Noir's ears twitched before he drove into the bushes and out of sight. After making sure Noir was completely hidden, Harry called out to his guardian. "Over here, Remus!"

* * *

Sirius couldn't help but stay close when Remus showed up. A whole year passed since he decided to stay and watch out for Harry and Sirius had only seen Remus a handful of times, from the distance. He missed his friend, deeply miss him. The sound of his voice brought a familiar ach in his gut. How? How did Sirius ever distrust the ever loyal man? Remus was not capable of betraying them. How did he ever think he would? How did he ever let Pettigrew talk him into mistrusting him?

He knelt down, half inside the bush and half out. He peeked through the branches and leaves, watching Remus step into sight from around the trees. "There you two are." He said with a gentle smile. "Dinner is almost ready." Sirius watched from between the leaves as Remus frowned at Hermione's puffy, red eyes. He walked closer to the still seated children and knelt down in front of them. He held out a hand to Hermione and the girl rushed to him and started crying all over again. Her head laid comfortably on his shoulders and her body shook with tears. Harry got to his knees and patted her back.

Not for the first time, Sirius cursed the Ministry and their stupid laws. Remus would have been an excellent father. Sirius still had no idea how he was able to get custody of Harry, but he was sure the laws about werewolves raising a family hadn't change. He wished he could join in on the comfort, but Remus would surely recognize him right away. He didn't trust him and, Merlin, did that hurt, but it was justified. He deserved it for thinking quiet, kind Remus was the spy.

Remus gently pulled the girl away and reached up to wipe the rest of her tears away with his thumb. He smiled at her. "There. You feeling better, Hermione?" He asked softly. Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile in return. "How would you like a nice cup of tea and some chocolate? Then, I believe it's time for the three of us to have a long waited talk. How does that sound?"

Just then, much to Sirius frustration and fear, the wind shifted, blowing his scent into Remus' direction. Sirius froze when he saw Remus tense up and looked his way, his eyes searching and alert. He unconsciously reached towards his leg, where his wand was stored. It pained Sirius to see such wariness in his friend's eyes. Sirius dared not to move, to draw attention to the bush he was hiding in. He remained low on the ground, his body tense, ready to bolt if there came a need.

"Remus? Is something wrong?" Harry's voice brought Remus's eyes to him.

The werewolf shook his head and tried to smile convincingly at the boy. "No, Harry. Why don't you take Hermione home and fill the kettle. I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay." Harry said, eyeing Remus. He took Hermione into his arms. "Let's go, 'Mione." He said softly as he led her back to the cabin.

Remus remained kneeling, his wand now out. He continued to eye his surroundings, waiting. The wind had shifted again; no longer bringing Sirius's scent to him. But, he seemed to know that he was still out there, watching. Sirius dared not move. What was Remus waiting for? Him to pop out and try to kill him? For him to say something?

"If you come near him, harm him in any way, I will tell Albus. I'll tell him about your animagus form. You will not be able to remain hidden for long, Black. Get off my property." Remus called out. "I don't want to see you or hear you around here again. I will not report you this once, for the sake of the old friendship we had in Hogwarts, but if I catch any hint of you again, Black, I will. Stay away from Harry." He finished firmly.

Sirius did not know why Remus was giving him this chance to leave without reporting him, but he was not complaining. If he had thought Remus had killed James, Lily, and another 'friend', not to mention, if he thought he wanted to kill Harry, he wouldn't have let him go that easily. Did Remus have some sort of doubt to his conviction? Did a part of him believe Sirius couldn't do what he was accused of doing? Despite trying to keep down the hope suddenly burning inside him, his tail started to wag excitedly.

Remus waited for a minute more before standing up. He turned, as if to go, but paused. He glanced back, his eyes no longer alert, but drawn. "Why? How could you?" He asked softly. He hesitated. He sighed. "Nevermind." He said quietly, almost to himself, before leaving the area.

Sirius crawled out of his hiding spot and watched the back of Remus disappear. He felt a strong urge to find a way to explain it to Remus, tell him of his innocence. But how?

* * *

Harry noticed right away that something was off when Remus returned to the cabin. He seemed distracted as he prepared the camomile tea for Harry and the fruit tea for Hermione. He was quiet and he kept glancing out the window towards the woods like he was waiting for something. Harry kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, worriedly. He wanted to say something, but knew Hermione needed him more. She sat next to him at the table, looking quite distraught as she slowly nibbled on the bar of chocolate.

Meanwhile, Remus was mentally kicking himself. Why? Why didn't he floo Albus right away? Why did he let Black know he hadn't told anyone of his animgus form? Why did he give Black a chance to escape? What if Black was out there right now shaking his head in laughter at his foolish old school friend? He killed James, Lily, and Peter. Why would he miss this chance to kill Remus, the last of his school friends? Was he just waiting for his moment? What if, by giving Black a chance to escape, he, in avertedly, caused his own death and the death of Harry? How could he be so stupid? Why wasn't he contacting Albus right now? He glanced over to the fireplace in the living room. It was tempting. Why wasn't he sending Harry and Hermione upstairs so he could use it? He didn't think he knew the answers to any of the questions asked.

Trying to push it out of his mind for now, he set the filled tea cups down in front of the children. He should make himself some tea. He decided as he filled his own tea cup. He wasn't a fan of fruit tea, but only Hermione drank it and he had bought a whole package of the stuff for when she was over. They, currently, had more fruit tea then another other tea. It was time to dwindle the amount of fruit tea they had. He sat down on the other side of Hermione. "Am I right to assume it happened again?" He asked gently.

Her eyes got watery again as she nodded. "A…a boy turned…mute."

Remus sighed as he realized he should inform them about magic sooner than he had hoped, but he made a promise to Hermione's parents when he gone to tell them about their daughter. He leaned forward. "When you return home, Hermione, tell your parents I say its time. They will understand what I mean. There is an explanation for it and your parents want to be the one to tell you." He would inform Harry after Hermione left. He worried how Harry would take the news. "But for now, I have another very important question for the both of you. Have you two seen a large, black dog in the woods when you were there?" He asked. Their stunned, wide-eye guilt expression was all the answer he needed. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them again when he was sure his emotions was more under control. "When was the first time you've seen him?"

Harry refused to look directly into his eyes, shifting them from the table top to the wall right behind his shoulders. Hermione guilty kept her head down. "A year ago." Harry whispered.

Remus eyes widened. A year? Did Siri…Black come straight there after his escape? Why didn't he attack Harry when he had the chance? Did he want to get both of them at the same time? Did he want to build Harry's trust? Was he bidding his time? No, Black wasn't like that. He was rash, bold. He mentally shook his head. No, Sirius, _Padfoot_ was rash and bold. Black was a spy for a whole year before that Halloween night. A spy and no one knew it, no one suspected. He bided his time then. He continued to build everyone's trust until something worth destroying that trust came along. Which it did, handing the Potter's to Voldemort. He must be doing the same thing for whatever reason. Maybe waiting for Voldemort to show himself again? Or could it be something more sinister? Whatever the reason, Remus must protect Harry at all cost.

"Listen to me, both of you." Remus ordered sternly as he met both of their eyes as they slowly looked up at him. "This is important, very important, Harry, Hermione. Under no circumstance, is either of you to enter those woods until I say otherwise. Understood? You are not to be anywhere near that dog. He's dangerous." Once again, he was asking himself why he gave Black a second chance.

Harry immediately spoke up in protest. "Noir isn't dangerous!"

"Noir?" Harry gave him guilty look and glanced away. Remus couldn't believe Harry named him. Giving him a name meant they were closer then he thought. This was bad, very bad. "Harry, this something you cannot disobey me. I don't care if you believe me or not. You are not to have any contact with the dog or enter those woods until I say otherwise. Am I understood?" He said sternly, not wanting to get into the naming of the dog.

Harry looked down and nodded. "Yes, Remus." He said glumly. Hermione nodded from next to him.

Remus eyed them, especially Harry, for a second before nodding back. He knew, though, that he would have to keep a careful eye on the boy. There were times when he was more like his dad then his mom. This might be one of those times.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. The Convict

**Chapter 3: The Convict**

A few hours later, Hermione, feeling a whole lot better, was picked up from the cabin by her father. With Hermione finally gone, Remus knew it was time to talk to Harry. It was time to tell him about magic. It was not going to be easy. "Come, Harry." He said, as he led the boy to the couch. This would be the second time that day when Harry would hear something important from Remus sitting on that couch.

Remus didn't sit next to him. Instead, he walked to the open window and felt the warm, late spring breeze coming in. He stared at the woods surrounding the cabin, gathering his thoughts. A few short seconds that passed felt like hours as he turned back around to face Harry. "As you realized, Harry, you have done things others would deem impossible. When you feel a strong emotion things tend to happen, remarkable things, unexplainable things. There is a reason for that. It is extremely normal for someone like you, me, and Hermione. It happened to your parents as well and your grandparents on your father's side. It happened to my father and his parents. Your Grandpa Al, Aunty M, and Aunty Pop also went through it. It is called accidental magic."

"Accidental magic?" Harry asked. No doubt, wondering if that was just a phrase and not realizing it was literal. Or wondering if his guardian was more ill then he thought.

Remus nodded and reached down to pull up his pant leg. On his leg was his wand holster. He took his wand out and moved over to sit on the cocktail table. He lifted the wand up to Harry's eye level. "This is my wand."

Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow. "A wand? Like what wizards use in stories, _fiction_ stories?" He asked, stressing the word 'fiction'.

Remus chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Harry, just like the wizards in the stories I've told to you." His eye twinkled in amusement. "But we are not as fictional as you thought. Actually, the story I told you about the four friends building a wizarding school was quite real. I went to that school, so did your parents. It is the school that Grandpa Al is headmaster at and where your two aunts work. It is the school you'll be going to this coming fall.

"Most of the stories I told you were real, Harry. Even the stories about the dark wizard." Remus leaned forward. "I see this will take some time convincing you. You see, Harry, this wand…" Remus went on to explain to Harry all about the wizarding world. Several times, Remus used his wand to prove the existence of magic and pointed out several times where Harry had used accidental magic. He even explained some of his own memories of times he did accidental magic.

At the end of explanation, Harry was staring wide-eyed at him. "I'm a…a wizard? But, but, Remus, I'm Harry. Just Harry. How can I be a wizard? Is…Is Hermione a wizard too? Is that why she could do those weird stuff, the accidental magic?"

Remus nodded. "She's a witch, Harry, not a wizard. Boys are wizards and girls are witches. I was surprised when I first saw her do accidental magic. She is what we call a muggleborn. Those witches or wizards that are born from muggle parents, those who don't do magic." He explained again. "Your mother, Lily Evans, was a muggleborn."

"Why…why didn't you tell me before?" Harry asked. "This whole time you knew and you didn't tell me. Why?"

Remus sighed, knowing this was going to be the hard part to explain. "Grandpa Al wanted you to live a normal life, Harry. A happy, normal life away from the wizarding society. The reason for that is a difficult story, but one you need to be told." Remus leaned forward. "I've told you the story about the dark wizard, what do you remember about it?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "There was this evil wizard bent on killing anyone against him. He did horrible things. Then a prophesy was told about a child that would defeat the evil wizard. The discovery of the prophesy caused two families that fit the description to go into hiding. Umm…" He said, trying to think of what he remembered. "…the families had one person who held the location to where they lived, but the keeper of the secret of one of the families betrayed them and told the dark wizard where they were. The dark wizard went to the family, killing the parents. Something about the mother's love kept the baby alive and he was able to defeat the wizard. The baby went to live happily with a uncle and the one who betrayed the family went to jail. The baby lived happily, ever after." Harry gave him a look. "That…that was true?"

Remus nodded. "Partly true, Harry. The dark wizard didn't die that night. He was weakened and many believe he had died, but some others know better. He is still out there, trying to find a way to get his body back. As for the child, he went to live with his abusive aunt before moving with a guardian who loves him dearly. And the child, in the wizarding world became famous for defeating the dark wizard. The wizard has many followers that would do anything to get their hands on the child. For the boy's safety, he was sent to the muggle world, living unaware and happy."

Harry's eyes widened as he connected the dots. "M—me?" He shook his head. "No, not me. I don't want to be famous! I don't even remember it!"

Remus raised his hands to calm him down. "Harry, Harry. I know, I know." He said. "That is why you were unaware. Grandpa Al and I wanted to you have a happy childhood for as long as possible. But now, in a month, you would be getting your Hogwarts acceptance letter. It was time for you to be told." Remus ran a hand across his tied eyes. It was getting late, but Remus needed to tell Harry now before he lost his nerves. "There is something else I need to tell you, Harry. It's about the dog."

"Noir's a good dog, Remus. He's a friend." Harry automatically started to defend his friend.

Remus reached out and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "He is not a friend, Harry. Listen, Harry." He quickly said before Harry could protest. "That particular dog isn't a friend. Remember the story about the four friends that could turn to animals at will." He had fictionalized part of the story, not wanting Harry to know he was a werewolf, but it was as close to the truth as he dared.

Harry nodded. "One could turn into a stag, one could turn into a rat, one could turn into a wolf, and one could turn into a dog. That was true too?" He asked in disbelief.

Remus nodded. "The stag was your father, Harry. I was…" He sighed sadly. "…I was the wolf. The rat and the dog were two other friends of ours. Now, remember the story about the dark lord. About the family that trusted the wrong friend. Harry, the wrong friend was the dog." Harry eyes widened in denial. "The dog looked like a grim, a huge black dog. A year ago, Sirius Black, the dog, escaped from prison. There had been no sightings of him for a whole year. Do you see where I am going with this, Harry? You can't trust that dog. He was just trying to gain your trust. He is good at that, gaining trust."

Harry shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no! Not Noir. Please tell me it wasn't Noir! He…he is my friend. I…I trust him…He couldn't…he couldn't have hurt…No, please tell me it's a lie, Remus. He's my friend! It has to be a lie. Please, Remus! He couldn't have killed my parents! I…I trust…he…" He started to cry.

Remus set his wand down on the cocktail table and moved over to sit next to Harry on the couch. He pulled the crying boy to his chest. "I know it hurts, Harry. He's good at fooling everyone around him. I never thought he could either. It took a lot of convincing for me to believe he did it. It took a few years." He rubbed Harry's back. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry." After this, how would he ever tell Harry the murderer was his godfather? Maybe, he should hold that off for another day.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Eventually, Harry stopped crying, letting out a few whimpering sound as he coiled into Remus's chest. Remus slowly pulled the exhausted Harry away from him. "It's getting late, Harry. I'll go get your bath water going." He stared at Harry's teary, tired face. "You got a lot information today, Harry. You want to sleep in my room tonight?" Harry nodded, his eyes gazed over in half sleep. Remus patted his shoulders and stood up. Harry quickly laid down on the sofa with half closed eyes.

Remus gave him a soft smile before going upstairs and into the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the tub and messed with the tap, trying to get the right temperature. Once the temperature was set, he put the plug in and sat back as he waited for it to fill. Maybe, he told Harry too much too soon, but, did he have much choice? He had to warn Harry about Sirius Black and, to do that, he had to tell him about magic. He sighed. Why was he fired today of all days? That had just added to the important and big news to tell Harry today. If he knew he was going to tell him about Black and magic today, he would have waited to tell him about getting fired. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He wasn't physically tired, he was mentally tired. Tired for Harry.

He glanced up when he heard a thump downstairs. He sighed and turned back around to turn off the tap. He reached into the warm water and took out of the plug. It seemed like he won't need the bath. Harry fell asleep on the couch and rolled onto the ground. He had a habit of doing that; it meant he was too tired for his bath. He would just have to take it tomorrow morning. He dried his hands and left the bathroom to put Harry to bed.

He headed down the stairs with a heavy sigh. He hoped tomorrow would be a lot better day…for Harry, that is. He knew he _had_ to go to Albus and tell him about Black. He should not have waited. But telling Albus Black was nearby, meant he had to tell him about his dog form. It would not be an easy day for him. Was it just him or was everything just happening too fast?

He reached the bottom of the stairs and immediately paused. His body tense and aware. Something was wrong. He could sense it in the air. He looked around the room. The kitchen was empty. The front door was closed; the curtain was blowing in the breezy from the opened window. Everything was still, everything looked normal, but something didn't feel right. "Harry?" He asked, with his heart pounding his chest with adrenaline. He moved slowly towards the couch.

His heart stopped when he reached the couch. Harry wasn't there. He looked towards the opened window with terror. "Harry!" He yelled in disbelief as he rushed to the open window. He hoped disparately that Harry wasn't where he thought he was. Black couldn't have. No, no! Why didn't the connection between Harry and him react to his kidnapping? Why didn't he know this was happening? He reached down to get his wand, but found his holster empty. He froze, remembering where he had left it. His eyes instantaneously landed on the empty cocktail table.

No. Black had his wand. He cursed himself. How could he be so stupid?! Remus rushed outside without thought, running straight for the woods. The only place Black could have taken Harry.

* * *

Sirius pulled Harry along as they passed between trees and over fallen logs. Harry struggled silently against him, trying to scream through the silence charm. Sirius hated doing this to his godson, but he needed to hear his side of the story. He needed Harry to believe him. He heard everything Remus had told him. He had been lying just below the opened window.

He knew Remus couldn't be too far behind them and he would be able to catch up to them quickly. He knew the woods better then Sirius did, having lived there his whole life and traveled the woods often. He needed to get far enough away to explain things to Harry, get his godson to understand.

He winced when Harry managed to kick him in the leg. He paused and cursed whatever higher being was in control of his fate. He turned around a pulled Harry to him. The boy immediately stopped his silent yells and stared at him, a bit fearfully. His green eyes were wide with fear. He looked paralyzed with fright. "Harry, Harry, calm down. I won't hurt you, I promise. Harry! I won't hurt you!" He tried to explain. Harry closed his month, but continued to stare wide-eyed at him; his eyes a little watery and it broke Sirius' heart. "Please, Harry." He pushed Harry to a tree and held him against it with both hands. "I need to tell you. I'm innocent. I didn't do what Remus told you I did. Please believe me! Have I ever hurt you before? I was here for a whole year without harming you once. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I…" He paused and glanced around, trying to think how to get him to believe. He saw Remus' wand in his hand and was hit with inspiration. "Harry, do you have a container on you by any chance? Like you glasses case? I know you would carry that around with you to put your lunch money in." He glanced down at Harry's sealed up pants pocket on his leg. There was a noticeable lump indicating something was inside. He placed on hand against Harry's chest to hold him to the tree and unzipped his pocket with his other hand. He took out the black plastic case and sighed as he looked back at his godson. "I'm going to need two hands to do this, Harry. So, I'm really, really sorry for having to do this." He paused in thought. "Actually, I'm really sorry for all of this. I wish I didn't have to do this at all." He stepped back and pointed his wand at him. Harry closed his eyes fearfully, as if he thought Sirius was going to hurt him or worst. It made Sirius flinch. "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes flew out of his wand and tied around Harry and the tree.

Sirius didn't have time to check to see if the ropes were secured. Fully aware of Harry's fearful stare, he opened the case and took out the muggle pounds. He reached out, making Harry flinch away, and placed the money back in his pants pocket. Then, he pointed the wand at his temple and closed his eyes deep in thought. "Oh, I was never good at this. I hope it works." He murmured to himself. He felt his memory catch and started to slowly pull it out. He immediately felt the effects of hazy confusion of taking the memory out. He placed the sliver strain of memory into the case of the glasses and repeated the process two more times.

"Harry!"

Sirius snapped his head up, realizing Remus was close. In a rush, Sirius knelt before Harry and looked him in the eye. He held up the case. "Do not open this, Harry. We don't want to lose the strains, okay? Take this and give it to your Grandpa Al. He will know what it is and what to do with it. I'm going to let you go now, but nod your head if you understand what I want you to do." Harry nervously nodded his head. "Good." Sirius waved the wand and the ropes disappeared. "Take this." He forced the case into Harry's hand. "And…" He glanced down at the wand. It felt wonderful, right to have a wand back in his hands, but he didn't want to steal from his friend. It wasn't like Remus would have the money for another one. He sighed. He pointed the wand at the frightened boy. "_Finite Incantatum_!" He cast, taking the silent spell off. "Here, Harry. Take this back to Remus, would you?" He asked rhetorically as he shoved the wand into his hands before he could reconsider. "I love you, Harry."

"Harry!"

Sirius nervously glanced in the direction Remus' voice came from. "I got to go now. I…I hope to see you soon." He stood up and took a few steps backwards before transforming into a dog. He ran into the bush and out of sight just as Remus came crashing through the underbrush.

* * *

"Harry!" Remus yelled in relief when he saw the boy, apparently unharmed. He rushed forward without thinking and knelt before Harry, taking him straight into his arms. "Oh, thank Merlin."

"Remus!" Harry sobbed out as he hugged his guardian back. He cried into his chest.

Remus looked over Harry's head and around the area, looking for any sign of Sirius Black. He sniffed the air and caught his scent, telling Remus he was here recently, but where was he now? He pulled Harry gently away from and wiped his eyes with his thumb. "Are you okay, Harry? Did he hurt you at all?" He asked as he checked Harry for injuries.

Harry tearfully shook his head. "N—no. Umm…Here. He gave this to me to give back to you." Harry said as he held out his wand.

Remus blinked in surprise. Did Sirius not need his wand because he had one? Or was there some other motive for giving back his wand? He took his wand from Harry. "Thank you, cub. Where is Black now? Do you know?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "He gave me your wand and this…" He held up his glasses case. "…and left."

Remus stared curiously at the case. "He gave you your glasses case?" He asked, confused.

"He…he put something in it. He said I had to give it to Grandpa Al. He told me not to open it, it might fall out." Harry explained.

"What did he put in it? Did you see?" Remus asked, wondering if it could somehow be harmful.

Harry nodded. "He put your wand to his head and pulled out silvery stuff. He placed them in the case."

Silvery stuff? Memories? Remus glanced down at the case, wondering why Black would give them his memories. Memories of what exactly? "Hand that to me, Harry. I'll make sure Grandpa Al gets it right away. I need to floo, umm, call him…" He corrected in terms Harry would understand. "…as soon as we get back to the cabin." He took the case and grabbed Harry's hand before standing. He took one look around before he led Harry back to the cabin. His eyes alert and his body tense, just waiting for Black to pop out again.

* * *

Remus handed Albus the case, shaking his head. "I don't understand him, Albus. He had Harry, why did he let him go?"

Albus glanced at the case. "Maybe to deliver this."

"Why would he give us his memories?" Remus asked as he leaned against the arm of the couch. He wouldn't be surprised if Black wanted to torture him a bit more by giving him memories of Black telling Voldemort where the Potter's lived or other atrocities he was responsible for.

"Maybe he wants to show us something. Something that will help us understand why he did it." Albus pondered. He made a 'hm' sound and glanced at Remus. "So, all three of them, huh? I hadn't had the faintest idea they did that right under my very nose." Albus changed the subject, sounding almost pleased. "Your friends were certainly intelligent." He gave him a look. "And very loyal to you."

Remus chuckled and nodded. "Yes, they were, at the time." He added thinking of Black's switch in allegiance. "They started it before telling me about it. I found out far too late to try and stop them. Although, I did protest. It was much too dangerous for third year students to try. And they did it illegally." He shook his head at his friend's dedication to him. If he remembered it right, James had told him it was Sirius' idea that they became animgus. Sirius used to be the most loyal one of them all. What had changed? Did he start to feel left out, jealous that his best friend was married and had a family? Or did his family influence finally catch up with him? Or was it something else entirely? A feign promise?

Albus chuckled, obvious to the direction of Remus' thoughts. "Not like they would have stopped anyway. The innocence and loyalty of children. It's a beautiful thing. But, speaking of children, I believe you should tend to Harry now. I put the extra wards around your cabin. Black should not be able to get in. You're safe." He lifted up the case. "I'll take a look at this right away. Sweet dreams, Remus."

Remus nodded and watched as Albus flooed away. He sighed and sat up. With one wave of the wand, the lights all went out. He made his way up the stairs and to his room. He paused in the doorway of his bedroom. Harry was coiled up in the covers. His old habit of being in the fetal position, apparently, came back to him in light of recent events. His fear of being harmed by Black, no doubt, reminded him of his uncle. Harry hadn't left his side since returning to the cabin, it wasn't until he fell asleep that Remus was able to leave to contact Albus about Black.

He entered the room, carefully leaving the door open a crack to light the hallway light into the room. He once again blamed the Dursley's for Harry's fear of the dark. Locking him in a small, dark space hadn't done any good for Harry's psychology. Harry now had a fear and hatred for small, dark places. So, every night, Remus made sure that the hallway light was on for him.

Remus moved the blankets aside and slid into bed next to Harry. As soon as he laid down, Harry moved to coil up next to his side, taking comfort in his presence. Remus gathered the young boy in his arms, also taking comfort in the presence next to him. He couldn't believe he could have lost him tonight.

Why didn't the connection between them flare to life when he was taken? Was it because Black had no ill will, no evil intent towards Harry, as if yet? That all he wanted was for Harry to bring Albus a message, his memories? Was it because he had no plans to harm Harry that the connection didn't flare? He did not think it worked that way. He should have sensed Harry's fear, like he did when he was chasing after them in the woods. Unless, Harry didn't feel fear at the time. Remus closed his eyes when a thought came to him. Harry must have been too drowsy to understand what was going on at first. Black took Harry at his weakest. He opened his eyes and wondered if that was why Black took Harry right then. Remus wasn't in the room, his wand was stupidly left on the cocktail table, the window was wide opened, and Harry was too tired to notice something was wrong right away. He had the perfect opportunity. Remus cursed himself for falling right into his hands. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He knew Black was out there and he still made it easy for him to access Harry. He would have to be more careful in the future.

Remus shoved Black out of his mind. Harry was with him. He was safe now and unharmed. There was no need to lose sleep over it. He kissed the top of Harry's head and felt him snuggle close to him, his smaller hands clinching at his shirt. Remus sighed in relief, glad he was unharmed and safe. Black couldn't enter the cabin and Albus would deal with whatever memories he left with them. Right now, all they needed was sleep. There was nothing to worry about.

He closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

**Please be nice and review! ;}  
**


	4. The Memories

**Chapter 4: The Memories**

"Albus, Hermione is over and I have Harry. With Black out there, I will not leave them here alone and the Grangers don't have protection around their home." Remus said over the floo network. He could hear the two children in the kitchen talking about what they had discovered yesterday over their late lunch. Hermione, of course, wanted to hear more about magic and Hogwarts. Her parents were only able to tell her so much, only what Remus had told them. They couldn't answer any of her questions. Lunch had been interrupted when Albus flooed requesting Remus' presence in his office. But, as Remus had told him, he wasn't leaving Harry and Hermione alone with Black out there.

"Then, bring them along. I'm sure they won't mind seeing the school. It will help them to familiarize themselves with it before fall." Albus said. "Trust me, Remus, you would want to see what I have discovered."

Remus sighed, catching the look in Albus eye. "I'll have to ask Hermione's parents first. If they won't allow it, then you will have to wait until she leaves. I'm not going to kick her out of the house." He warned.

"That is very reasonable. I'll leave you to it." Albus said before cutting the connection.

* * *

An hour and a half later, found a tired Remus sitting in Albus' office after dropping the excited children off at the Hogwart's library. He was exhausted just watching Hermione rush at the new books in her life. Harry, influenced by Hermione and his guardian, loved to read and learn as well, but certainly not to the extent of his friend. She had quickly picked up the challenge to learn all about the new world she was able to enter, dragging Harry along for the ride. It had taken longer than expected to walk them down to the library. They had to stop at almost every portrait, every suit of armor, and every window, asking a limitless amount of questions. As wonderful it was to see them so excited, it was exhausting at the same time.

"What did you want to show me, Albus?" He asked, although, he suspected the answer. He eyed the pensieve on the Headmaster's desk.

Albus pushed the pensieve forward, towards Remus. "You will want to see this. Once you see it, I will take it straight to the Ministry for evidence."

Remus stared at the pensieve and shook his head. "I don't think I can, Headmaster. I…I don't want to…I…"

"Let me correct myself. You need to see this."

Remus finally nodded and stood up. He hesitated over the pensieve before diving in.

* * *

_He found himself in the familiar setting of the Potter's sitting room. It was a decent size room with the familiar black sofa and armchairs, the dark hardwood floor, the white walls filled with familiar photos, the white, fluffy rug on the ground in front the sofa, the bookshelf along one wall, and the familiar floor lamp. The window was closed, but the curtains opened. It was windy, colorful leaves blowing against the glass. Telling him it was autumn._

_On the sofa sat James Potter. Remus stared at his late friend; his familiar messy black hair, the glasses over his hazy eyes, and his skinny stature. He was leaning forward with his face as serious as the day he told them he was planning on proposing to Lily. His elbows were on his knees, his hands ran through his hair, giving it that windblown look. It was a familiar gesture that almost sent Remus to tears with longing, longing for his friend to be alive. James suddenly looked up and Remus froze as his eyes seem to fall upon him. "I trust you. Why don't you want to be our Secret Keeper anymore? Why change it?" He asked._

_Remus glanced behind him, his eyes widened when he saw the person behind him. Sirius Black was facing away from them, glancing out the window. He turned around, his gray eyes passing Remus to glance at James. "I know, James. I am honored. Truly, I am, really. I am completely loyal and would never willingly tell your secret, but, I am your closest friend. I'm Harry's godfather. Everyone, James, everyone expects me to be your Secret Keeper. Even Voldemort and the spy." Sirius stepped forward and sat on one of the armchairs. "I will pose as your Secret Keeper. It's the perfect plan." He said, sounding more excited as he thought of the idea right then and there. "Voldemort would be going after me, thinking I'm your Secret Keeper, but, in reality, the Secret Keeper would be safely in hiding."_

"_Sirius…" James started to protest._

_Sirius quickly interrupted. "Voldemort knows I'm your Secret Keeper, James. He is hunting me as we speak. If he catches me and kills me…" He shook his head. "There goes the charm. He would find you easily. You need to pick someone else. I'll just be the decoy. We will have him continue to believe I'm your Secret Keeper. Nobody else will know we switched."_

_James sighed in defeat. "I don't want my son's godfather to die or do anything as foolish as this, but…" He gave Sirius a look. "…I could see I can't persuade you otherwise and…" He sighed again. "…it is a good plan. Foolish, but good." He agreed reluctantly. He gave a sad grin. "When did you get so smart? You've been hanging out with Remus to much." Bringing up his name startled him for a moment, but it didn't distract him from the look on Sirius' face at the mention of his name. Sirius blinked and looked away. He looked a little uncomfortable. He hid his emotion quickly as James started speaking again. "I guess we could ask Remus if he is willing…"_

"_No!" Sirius quickly said much to Remus and James' surprise. He coughed uncomfortable. "I mean, that wouldn't be a good idea either. Once Voldemort realize I'm not the Secret Keeper, he would think Remus is. He would go after him. We need someone others would never think of."_

_James gave him a look. "Who do you have in mind? It has to someone we trust. Who no one would think of but who we fully trust with our lives, with the life of my family?"_

_Sirius shrugged in leaned back in his chair. "Peter." He said simply._

"_Peter?" James asked, sounding skeptical before slowly nodding in agreement as he thought about it. "No one would think we would use him and he is also one of our closest friends. It might work." He sighed. "Make Peter our Secret Keeper and tell everyone it's you. We should at least tell Albus or Remus." _

_Sirius shook his head. "We don't know who the spy is, James. It could be anyone. I'll feel more comfortable if no one knew about the switch, not even Remus."_

"_What if something happens? Someone would need to know." James protested. _

_Sirius nodded. "We'll tell Albus after it's done. We can't let the plan leak out to the spy."_

_Somewhere upstairs they heard the cry of a baby. All of them looked up, James sighed. "Lily is in the shower. I'll have to see to Harry." He stood up and Sirius quickly stood as well. "Contact Peter. We'll do it tomorrow. The sooner, the better."_

_The scene faded out of focus and came back, a different memory, but Remus found himself once again in the Potter's sitting room. This time Peter and Lily were present. To Remus disbelief, they perform the Fidelius Charm with Peter as the Secret Keeper. The calendar on the wall told Remus it was four days before Halloween._

_The scene shifted again. This time he was on a muggle street, it wasn't too busy but there were a few muggles around. Remus looked around and first saw Peter. He was twitchy and nervous, his eyes kept glancing around and his hands kept shaking, his eyes flinched at any sound._

_Suddenly, there was a yell. "Pettigrew!" Peter flinched and froze in fear. "PETER! You rat! You dirty, traitorous rat!" Sirius yelled from behind them. Both of them turned and some muggles had stopped and glanced at them, wondering what was happening. Sirius looked deranged. His eyes were red and narrowed angrily at Peter. His clothes was in disarray and his shoulder length hair was sticking up all over the place. _

_Peter flinched. "Sir—Sirius." He stuttered nervously, his eyes glancing about at the many witnesses in the area. He glanced back at Sirius. "James and Lily, Sir—Sirius! Wh—why did you…you do it? How could you?" He started to accuse nervously. "They…they were your fr—friends!" He yelled._

_Remus saw Sirius blink in surprise. "What are you…?" He started to ask but he shook his head and raised his wand. "I'll kill you, Pettigrew! I'll kill you for what you did!"_

_Remus glanced at Peter, his mind still trying to catch up with what he saw and what he was seeing now. He noticed Peter taking his wand out and suddenly, there was a big explosion. Screams erupted around the place; rubble from buildings fell onto the streets, hitting cars and people alike. Remus blinked, trying to see through the smoke in the air. He could see Sirius coughing and waving the smoke away from his face. His eyes watery, but were still able to locate Peter. Remus followed his gaze and saw Peter take out a knife. He placed it on a finger and, with one quick swipe, the finger was off his hand. He flinched, but didn't pause. He quickly turned into a rat and Remus followed the rat with his eyes as he went down a sewage drain. Remus blinked, unable to believe._

_He was close enough to Sirius to hear him muttering to himself. "…outsmarted me. He…he actually outsmarted me. I…_Peter Pettigrew_ outsmarted me. Outsmarted all of us." He started to laugh as grief and disbelief overcame him. "The rat outsmarted us. And it's my fault. I killed them." That was when the aurors got there. "I killed them." He laughed in disbelief, sounding insane to the aurors approaching him.  
_

* * *

Remus was thrust out of the pensieve. He walked backwards and sat in the chair, his eyes staring straight out at nothing. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't…He looked up at saw Albus watching him. "He…Sirius…he's innocent?" He stumbled to ask. He looked down and made a disbelieving face. "Peter? It…it was Peter? Peter is still alive?"

Albus nodded. "It would appear so. It seems that we had the wrong person in Azkaban this whole time. Sirius Black was never given a trial and that is our sin." He shook his head sadly. "We never gave him the chance to speak."

Remus flinched at the feeling of guilt that seemed to hit him in the gut. He couldn't believe it. For more than half the time Sirius was in Azkaban, Remus believed him guilty. He never tried to see him, to ask him why or hear him out. Not even Sirius' best friend went to him to give him his chance to speak. He shook his head and sighed. "What are we going to do now?" He asked quietly.

"I'll go and give the memories to the Ministry. Sirius might not be declared free from the memories alone, but we will be able to press for a trial. There is no doubt in my mind, that Sirius will be set free after a proper trial. So, if you know where Sirius is right now, I would like to get him checked out by Poppy in the Hogwart's infirmary right away. He will stay there while we wait for the trial." Albus answered. "As of right now, he will need food and a shower, I am sure."

Remus nodded, distractedly. "I…I should get the children from the library." He said standing up.

Albus stood up as well. "Remus…"

Remus held up a hand. "Sorry, Albus. I…I just need time to think. I'll be back."

Albus nodded. "That is alright, Remus. I should get to the staff meeting at this time. I am late as it is." He sighed and looked at the memories. "However, I think getting this to the Ministry is more important. Minerva could take care of the meeting, I suppose." He said.

Remus nodded, not really listening as he stumbled out of the office.

* * *

He was half way to the library when he stopped and sat on a window ledge. He stared out into the corridor, not really seeing it. He was still trying wrap his mind around the fact that everyone was wrong, that he was wrong about Sirius. He closed his eyes in pain. He should not have let himself be influenced into believing Sirius could it. How could he believe Sirius would do something like that? He was one of the most loyal one of them all. Despite some of his faults, he was loyal. There was only one time he broke his trust, but after that Sirius did anything he could to his earn his trust back and keep it. It was that one time that made Remus question his innocence, that, the obvious evidence, and Peter's words that he had ignored until after Halloween. That event was the excuse, the proof Sirius wasn't innocent. He used that and Peter's false words to justify himself into believing Sirius was capable of betraying them, but he shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have. What must Sirius think of him now? Did he think Remus betrayed him in thinking he could possibly turn on James, Lily, and Harry?

And Peter? He tried to play Remus for a fool. Before that Halloween, Peter spoke his own belief that Sirius was the traitor. He pointed out his family background, his jealousy over Lily taking James away from him, his dark mood when he thought no one else was around, his shifty eyes making Peter believe he knew Peter was on to him, his suspicious nature, and how close he was to the Potters, perfect access. There were many other strange and odd excuses. Remus brushed every single one aside, firm in his belief that the spy wasn't Sirius. He even argued with Peter for believing Sirius was capable, but then Halloween happened. At first, Remus didn't believe it…that turned into a wish not to believe it, denial…to believing it without question. Those years before getting custody of Harry were filled with deep reflection and self-hatred. Guilt for not listening to Peter earlier had eaten away at him. Anger at Sirius for making him trust him so much, only to betray that strong trust. Grieve for the loss of Lily and James. Loneliness and self-pity for being unable to give Harry a home with him. He should have stuck to what he knew. He shouldn't have let Peter's words get to him. Why? Why did Peter do it? How could he?

What would Sirius think of him, knowing Peter's words had made him believe what everyone else was say? That Sirius was guilty…How could Sirius ever trust him again?

He reached up and touched his cheek, realizing there were tears. He used his sleeves to wipe his face. Harry and Hermione, right. He reminded himself. He stood and walked slowly to the library, with his hands in his pockets. If he was Sirius, he wouldn't exactly like himself. How would Sirius ever speak to him again? Remus shook his head. He didn't deserve a second chance.

He looked up when he reached the library doors. He paused to compose himself before entering the room of books. He noticed Harry right away. He was seated at one of the tables with mountains of books surrounding him. It wasn't until he saw a hand reach up place a book on top of the pile that he realized Hermione was hidden behind the books. He chuckled softly to himself. They sure were lucky Madam Prince was at the staff meeting. She would have had a fit. There was no one else in the library. With the librarian occupied, the library was supposed to be closed, but Albus had granted them access. Most of the students were enjoying their last few days of school outside in the sun with their friends.

He walked forward. "I see you two didn't wait to start reading everything in the library." He said as he approached.

Harry immediately looked up, his face concerned. "Remus!" He jumped out of his sit, placing the book on the table, and ran to him.

"Oof." A huff of air was forced out of him when Harry rammed into him, giving him a strong hug. Remus wrapped his arms around the boy, one hand going into his messy hair. He gave the top of Harry's head a concerned and confused glance. He looked over Harry's head to give Hermione a questioning stare. She was standing by the table and was giving him a look he couldn't interrupt. Finding no help with her, he turned his attention back to the boy. "Harry? What's wrong?" He pushed Harry back some to kneel down in front of him. "Is everything alright, Harry?" He asked.

Harry gave him a look. "I should be asking you that, Remus. You were feeling…guilty and sad. I don't understand why I believe you were feeling so…so depressed, but you were. I know you were. I was worried about you. What's wrong? What happened, Remus? Why did Grandpa Al want to talk to you? Was it about Sirius Black? What was it?" Harry asked. "Are you okay?"

Remus tilted his head, confused. "You felt my emotions?" He did not remember that the connection could do that. It never happened before, Harry feeling his emotions. Of course, Remus had never been so full of strong feelings and bombed with different emotions before. Harry nodded and Remus sighed. He would have to make sure he kept his emotions in check for now on. "We'll talk about it later, Harry." Oh, how was he going to tell Harry that Sirius Black was innocent? Just yesterday he had told him the completely opposite. Harry didn't deserve being tugged along like this. "But, I'll be fine." He gave Harry a smile. "Don't you worry, Harry. I'll be just fine. But listen to me. When we go home, I want you to go over to the Grangers for a few hours, alright?"

"But, Remus, you told me it wasn't safe, not with Sirius Black out there." Harry reminded.

Remus nodded. "I know I did, Harry. But just do it anyways, okay? I will try not to take too long."

"But why?" Harry asked as Hermione walked forward. "It is about Sirius Black, isn't it?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay, Harry?" Remus asked, not wanting to tell him about Sirius right there. He was still having trouble putting his mind around it.

* * *

He apparated them right to the Granger's house, appearing behind it, out of sight from the street. He knew he should have asked the Grangers to watch Harry for a few hours, but he didn't have the time. He wanted to get his task over with and Harry could not be there. He knew they wouldn't mind. They adored Harry as much as their own daughter. He patted the two children on the shoulders and chuckled at their sick expression. "First time is always the worst. It gets better, I promise. Sorry, I didn't warn you of the effects. It slipped my mind." He said apologetically.

Harry nodded and bent over, letting out several gasp of air. "Yeah…yeah, a warning would have been nice." He said breathlessly. Hermione nodded in agreement as she took a few deep breaths of air as well.

Remus waited until both of them got color back to this face before giving them a hug. "I'll see you in a few hours, Harry." He pushed them gently forward and waited until they were inside before apparating away again. He popped close to the cabin and started walking. He was unsure how to contact Sirius, what to say when he did.

He purposely walked slow, allowing time for Sirius to intercept him if he wished too. He still wasn't sure what he would say or do, but he knew it wasn't something he could plan. Ten minutes later, he reached his door. He opened the door and paused, looking back to the forest. He wouldn't be surprised if Sirius was out there right now, watching him. "You may come in! It's safe! I promise!" He yelled to the woods, hoping Sirius would hear him.

Remus entered the house, leaving the door wide open in case Sirius decided to take on his invitation. He went to the kitchen and started to prepare an early, small dinner for Sirius. He knew he wouldn't have had any warm cooked meals since his imprisonment. Sirius would be hungry. The food Harry brought him wouldn't have kept him satisfied for long. He turned on the oven to preheat it and pulled out some chicken from the freezer. He kept an ear out in case Sirius entered.

The chicken breasts were done and waiting on top of the stove and Remus was putting the salad together when he heard the slight creak of the floorboard behind him, near the open door. He paused, his back tensed up, but he didn't turn around. He continued chopping the cheese for the salad, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. He could feel Sirius hesitant stare at the back of his head. "Sit. You need to eat. Then, take a shower. Afterwards, Albus wants to talk to you and get you checked out by Poppy." Remus explained quietly, not turning around. How was he ever going to face him again? He thought for the longest time that he was guilty for crimes he was innocent of. He was almost fearful of seeing the look of disappointment and anger on his old friend's face. The look of betrayal.

He heard the chair move and heard it creak when Sirius sat down. The air was so tensed around the two former friends. It was almost too painful to bear. "Remus…" The voice was husky and hoarse, like it hadn't been used in years. It whispered his name like a prayer, like he was his savior, like he couldn't believe it was him.

Remus stopped his movement and placed the knife down. He leaned forward against the counter and closed his eyes. The sound of Sirius' voice reminded him that he hadn't heard his voice in ten years. He hadn't _seen_ him for almost ten years. It was odd, considering how close they were before that Hallows Eve night, before the war. He opened his eyes. "Grab something to eat." He said tightly. "I'll go get a bath going for you and find supplies you could borrow." Without looking at Sirius, Remus headed for the stairs, leaving the salad unfinished.

The chair squeaked loudly across the floor. "_Moony_…" Sirius said almost desperately.

Remus froze with one foot on the bottom stair and his hand touching the railing. He didn't know if it was Sirius tone that made him pause or the nickname. "I haven't been called that name in almost ten years." He noted quietly. The only time he had heard it these pass ten years was when he was telling Harry the story of the four friends who became animals. At the time, Harry didn't even know the story was real, didn't know the person with the name Moony was his guardian.

He slowly turned around, his hand still clinching the railing of the staircase. Sirius stood by the table. He looked…horrible. His ragged features, his skinny frame, his unnaturally pale skin, the sunken, haunted eyes. His black hair was in a messy tangle and he was dirty. Merlin, was he dirty! Dirt, grim. He still wore his prison clothing, tattered and torn as it was. He looked like he could fall over any moment. It was a wonder how he was able to drag Harry out into the woods. Remus took this all in silently. He took a heavy breath and looked away. "I'll get the water started on the bath for you." He said.

"Moony…" Sirius tried to say again.

Remus shook his head. "Now is not the time to talk. You need to get clean up and have Madam Pomfrey look at you." He interrupted. "Eat." He ordered before heading up the stairs.

* * *

**Remus and Sirius' first meeting after Halloween was quite difficult to write, but I pushed through!**

**Please Review!  
**


	5. The Infirmary

**Chapter 5: The Infirmary**

Remus took his time gathering clothes, a razor, and a clean toothbrush before heading for the restroom. He sat at the edge of the bathtub and watched it slowly fill tiredly. The pass few days were crazy and would only get crazier. How would they ever patch up their friendship again? Would Sirius even want to? Remus did believe him to be guilty of all charges without question. He shook his head at the thought of his old friend. They use to be so close, now there was this awkwardness between them, full of tension.

He heard the stairs creak as Sirius made his way up. He kept his head away from the door, instead reached down and felt the water. Warm. Not too hot and not cool. He was sure Sirius would like a warm bath. He tried to distract himself with such mundane thoughts as part of him was fully aware of Sirius slowly making his way down the corridor. He could almost feel his uncertainties. The floor creak just at the doorway and Remus could sense his body blocking the exit.

"The tub is ready. I left clothes on top of the toilet. There's an unused toothbrush at the sink. You may use the toothpaste there. The razor and shaving cream should be right next to that." Remus said, still refusing to look at him.

"Remus…" Sirius started to say softly.

Remus quickly stood up and kept his eyes diverted away from the innocent convict. "I'll leave you to it. As soon as you're done we'll head to Hogwarts. Poppy and Albus will be expecting…"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Sirius interrupted, sounding pained.

"Pardon?" Remus eyes snapped to him. He could see Sirius' haunted expression, a pained expression was written all over his face. It looked like he was just shot. It was an expression like that one that made it hard for Remus to look him in the face. He knew it was likely Sirius wouldn't want to patch up a friendship again, not after Remus had wrongfully believed him capable of betraying his friends, his family. And that look on his face proved to Remus that Sirius felt betrayed, hurt that his one friend left in the world had turned against him.

Sirius took a shaky step forward. "You don't believe I'm innocent. After watching the memories, you still think I'm guilty? I didn't do it, Remus. I swear. It wasn't me! I would never, never do that to them, to Harry or you. It was Peter. I swear, Remus. I'll do anything to prove it to you. Anything!" He begged, his eyes pierced into his. They were pleading with him. "Just tell me what I could do to prove it to you. Name it. Anything. I need you, Remus." Sirius blinked as the words he spoke came to him. He cringed and shifted his feet awkwardly. "In a completely non-creepy, platonic way, I swear."

Normally, Remus would have found humor in Sirius' slip. He may have smiled amusedly or chuckled, but, right then, all he managed to do was turn away. "It's not that, Sirius." He forced out of his mouth. "It's not that I don't believe you. Memories are one of the hardest and most time consuming things to alter. I know you didn't alter them in any way. You didn't have the resources you needed to tamper with them or the time and…and I…" He sighed and changed what he was about to say. "I do believe you, Sirius. It does make more sense than you being guilty." Did he really believe that Remus wouldn't believe the truth from the memories?

"Then, what is it?" He pleaded. "I know it's not the smell. As horrible as I smell, I'm sure the dirty socks that hadn't been clean in a month smelled worst." Sirius attempted to joke.

Remus' mouth twitched reluctantly at the memory of James and Sirius burying him under all their dirty, smelly socks the summer before their fifth year. It did smell horrible. Remus swore up and down he was still able to smell it on him for the next week, no matter how many showers he took. "It's not your foal odor either." He gave him a faint, half smile, recognized Sirius' need to joke and lighten the mood.

"Then, what is it, Remus?" Sirius asked, sounding desperate.

"It's not the time to talk about this, Sirius." Remus said as he attempted to walk passed him.

Sirius stepped in his path and blocked him. "Yes, it is. It's as good as any other time."

Remus paused and shook his head. "It's not. Poppy and Ablus are waiting for you and you need to take a bath." He smiled at him faintly, his eyes sparkling. "You really do smell." He gently pushed pass him and walked down the hall. He could hear Sirius' faint chuckle following him. His heart suddenly felt lightened. Maybe patching the friendship between them wasn't as impossible as he had thought. But how could Sirius possibly forgive him? He thought the worst of him. Perhaps, Sirius needed company, any company at the moment. He might have accepted Severus Snape's company right now, for all he knew. Sirius had been alone for so long.

Remus pushed the thoughts from his mind in favor of contacting Albus to inform him of their imminent arrival.

* * *

Harry stared out the window of Hermione's bedroom, waiting for Remus to show up. He couldn't help but worry. He knew, he just knew, Remus was doing something dealing with Sirius Black. Harry couldn't stop the shiver as he thought of that scary man. He had been his friend for a year and he didn't even know he was a dangerous killer, but Black never harmed him as Noir. If anything he was a bit protective, never letting him explore that deep foxhole he found in the woods and barking at him nonstop if he came outside in the cold with no coat. He wouldn't stop barking until Harry went back inside to grab it. Black didn't even really hurt him when he took him from the cabin yesterday. Frightened him, yes, completely, but didn't hurt him at all. Noir was his friend, but was Sirius Black his friend too? Maybe he felt remorse for what he did and tried to make it up to him. Even if that was the case, Harry could never forgive him. He killed his parents.

"It must be magic related!"

Harry was startled out of his thoughts and turned. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring up into space. Harry quickly recognized it as her 'thinking look'. "What is magic related?" He asked cautiously.

She snapped her eyes to him. "Haven't you been listening to me?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione beat him to it. "Remus, silly."

His face flushed at being called silly. "What about Remus?" He asked as he moved off the window seat and sat across from her. He crossed his legs too.

She gave a huff of frustration. "His sickness. It must be magic related. That's why he couldn't tell you it before and why he never told you what hospital he goes to. You didn't know about magic, so, he couldn't tell you. He must have gone to a magical hospital."

Harry nodded. "Oh. You think he'll tell me now?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course. You know about magic now, but I want to figure it out myself." She picked up her notebook she had taken to Hogwarts. "I started to research magical ailments when we were at Hogwarts. I wrote down what I remembered of his symptoms and started to look for them in the books there. I didn't have the time to search them all, but I think I found at least two that might fit."

Harry took the notebook from her and looked at her notes. He gave her a look. "Remus doesn't get blue spots on his body at all, Hermione. That disease doesn't fit." He gave the name and the symptoms an odd look before setting down the notebook. He never heard of such crazy names for diseases nor seen such odd symptoms before. Blue spots…really?

She sighed. "I know it's not perfect, but he does get really tired and his skin gets unnaturally pale." She pointed out.

He shook his head. "It doesn't fit the scars and most sicknesses make you tired."

"Nothing I could find fits the scars." She fell backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling in thought. "I do love a challenge." She muttered. She quickly sat back up. "Maybe he has a rare disease. I should have looked up the very rare diseases when I was there. Oh, I do hope for the chance to return to Hogwarts before the start of term."

"Do you think Remus is okay?" He asked suddenly.

"Harry, I'm sure Remus would have told you something if his illness was life-threatening." Hermione stated to say comfortingly.

Harry shook his head. "Not the illness thing. With Black. Right now. It's been hours. It's passed our bedtime. What if something happened?"

"I'm sure he is fine, Harry. What does your gut feeling tell you?"

Harry paused to study his feelings on the matter. "That he isn't in danger." He murmured.

Hermione smiled, looking satisfied. "See. Your gut feelings are usually right when it comes to him. He is just fine."

There was a knock on the bedroom door and the door opened before Hermione could say anything. A slender woman with shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes poked her head in. It was Hermione's mother, Dr. Jane Granger. "Harry, dear, Remus called." Harry immediately perked up. "You're sleeping over tonight. He will be busy at Hogwarts. Something came up it seems. He'll come to pick you up first thing in the morning."

"I have nothing with me, Mrs. Granger."

She held up a long white shirt. "You could wear one of my husband's shirts for bed, Harry. And speaking of bed…" She gave each of them a look. "…it is time for bed. So, change and get into bed, you two."

"Yes, mum." Hermione said as she hopped off her bed to start her bedtime routine.

* * *

Remus sat in Albus' office, holding a cup of cold tea. He hadn't moved from that spot since Poppy ushered Sirius down to the infirmary. It was surprisingly easy to convince the matron of Sirius innocence. He stared at the unwanted tea in his cup as he thought about Poppy's response when he questioned her quick belief of Sirius' innocence.

"_I believe that truth easier than Mr. Black betraying the Potters. Sirius Black was not someone I could imagine doing those atrocities. I felt like there was something more to the story, but had no evidence to support my gut instinct. It was mind against heart, I'm afraid_." Her words echoed in his brain. He winced as the guilt ate away at him. Poppy had a feeling something was up when he, Sirius' best friend, didn't even question it after he set his mind to believing what everyone else was saying. How could Sirius ever forgive him?

Feeling entirely guilty, Remus decided not to go down to the infirmary with Poppy and Sirius. Instead, he chose to wait in office for Albus to return from the Ministry. He shook his head when he thought back to the look on Sirius' face when he said he was not going with them to the infirmary. Was it just him or did Sirius look pleadingly at him, like he hoped Remus would come with them? Did he look discouraged or hopeless?

Did Sirius want to patch up their friendship?

The only way to find out was to talk to him, Remus knew, but now was not the time for that…or as he kept telling himself. He didn't even know how to bring up the topic.

Remus was startled out of his thoughts as the fireplace flared to life and Albus stepped out of the green flames. "Albus." He greeted as he set his tea on the desk and stood up. "How did it go at the Ministry?" He asked after Albus greeted him back. "Are they going to give Sirius a trial?" He slowly sat down again as the Headmaster went over to his chair.

He nodded. "Naturally, they wanted to know how I obtained the memories and wanted to check to see if they have been altered in away." Albus sat down. Remus silently waited for him to continue. He didn't have to wait too long. "Rest assured, Remus. I didn't tell them how. I convinced them that it wasn't important. They checked the memories and determined for themselves it wasn't altered. They are setting up a trial for sometime early next week. The Minister was not happy. It took some convincing."

Remus nodded. "I could imagine." He agreed.

"And speaking of him. How is our favorite soon-to-be ex-convict?" Albus asked.

"In the infirmary. Poppy is seeing to him right now." Remus answered. He shifted in his seat, deciding he didn't like the knowing look sent his way from the famous Headmaster.

"And you decided to wait here for me to return, hmm?" He asked with that ever powerful knowing look. Remus looked away. "Sirius needs you right now, Remus. He needs your strength and your companionship more than ever right now. He is going through a trying time. He needs a friend to lean on, to support him."

He looked down in shame of his behavior. "I know, Professor." He whispered softly. He looked up and gave his mentor a despairing look. "I just don't believe Sirius would want me to be that friend. I didn't give him a chance. I didn't believe in him. I let society tell me he was guilty without thinking." He admitted.

"You mustn't think that, Remus. Thoughts like that would prevent you from fixing your friendship. You must take a leap of faith, my boy." He paused as if letting his advice sink into him. "Are you going to be staying here tonight?" Albus asked.

Remus shook his head absentmindedly, his mind thinking over Albus' wise words. He mentally shook his head and glanced up. "I'll be returning home."

"In that case, you should fix up your guest rooms." Remus gave him a curious look. "Sirius, of course, will be staying here, in the infirmary, before the trial, but, afterwards, he is going to need a place to crash for awhile. If you don't mind, of course. I would say he could stay here, but there are many students wondering around."

Remus shook his head. "No, no, Albus. Of course. I don't mind. I will have to ask Harry, but I know Sirius would love the chance to get to know him." He blinked as a new fear came to him. He swore his heart stopped for a moment as the realization hit him. Sirius was Harry's godfather. The Minister would just love the excuse to take Harry from him if Sirius pressed for custody. It wouldn't matter to them that he had legal custody nor would the 'stay out of werewolf business' rule stop them, not when it was the Boy-Who-Lived they were talking about. He quickly shook the thought away, not waiting to dwell on it at that present moment with the current company. "I'll go fix up the room." He said standing up.

Albus stood up as well. "Oh, and out of curiosity, Remus." He said as he walked around his desk. "Have you told Harry about Sirius being innocent?" He questioned, pausing at his fireplace.

Remus took the offered floo powder in his hands and sighed. "He is staying at the Grangers overnight. I'll tell him tomorrow." He was glad it would only be Sunday tomorrow. He would hate sending Harry off to school right after telling him Sirius was innocent or waiting all day for Harry to get home to tell him. It seemed Harry was getting pulled emotionally around. Something new keeps popping up for him.

* * *

Sirius gagged as Madam Pomfrey shoved another potion down his throat. She told him it was the last potion, but, then again, she had said that on the _last_ potion he choked down. He narrowed his watery eyes at her as he forcefully swallowed the most disgusting potion he had ever had in his life. It was almost painful. "Am I…" He coughed to clear his husky voice and tried again. "Am I healthy now?" His voice still sounded worn, but it was doable.

She glared at him. "You are malnourished, very unhealthily so, Mr. Black. You spent ten years in Azkaban. It will take some time for you to be healthy. I will need to set you on a well balance and very light diet for now. You're stomach will be fighting your intake of food for awhile, I'm afraid. We will have to start you on…"

Sirius immediately perked up when the door to the Infirmary opened, interrupting the matron. His heart filling up with hope to see the one friend he had left in the world. Then it went crashing down rather quickly and he, disappointedly, looked away when he saw it was only the Headmaster. His eyes flickered to the door, hoping Remus would be coming in behind him. No one followed the Headmaster in. He sighed sadly. He couldn't blame Remus for his distance. Remus spent years blaming him for James and Lily's death and the believed demise of Peter. It would take a few days to get use to the idea that he wasn't guilty and that Peter was. At least, he hoped it would only take a few short days. What if he never wanted to renew their friendship?

"Ah, Poppy, how is your new patient?" Dumbledore asked, sounding like the jolly old man Sirius remembered from his Hogwarts years.

Sirius toned Madam Pomfrey out as a new theory came to him. What if…? He shook his head. No, it wasn't in the memories…right? He tried desperately to remember everything in the memories he gave Dumbledore. Did…did somewhere in the memories…his eyes narrowed in concentration. Did the memories include Sirius' belief that Remus was the spy? His heart felt like an arrow shot through it and his gut clinched uncomfortably in guilt. What if it did? Was Remus feeling betrayed right now? Was that why Remus wasn't talking to him? He couldn't blame him for that either.

Remus, shy, bookworm, loyal Remus. The anti-social boy who knew just what to say or do when Sirius was healing, mentally or physically, after returning home for the holidays. The quiet boy who would roll his eyes when Sirius and James asked for his notes. The boy that would narrow his eyes when they asked if they could copy his homework, but would still hand it over. Remus, the werewolf who never thought much of himself. The selfless boy who thought he was just a burden on his friends, who didn't want the charity, who was too stubborn to accept their money, to proud to bow to a maniac like Voldemort. Sirius couldn't believe he ever thought he was capable of betraying them. _He_ should have been the very last person Sirius suspected, not Peter Pettigrew.

"Sirius?"

Sirius blinked and looked up at Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. "Sir?"

Dumbledore gave him a knowing look, but didn't say anything about it. "Come. Let's take you to the back of the Infirmary. It is still, after all, the school year for another week." He said instead as he started walking to the back of room, where the private rooms were located.

Now settled in a small white room, Sirius felt his body slump into a relax pose. He hadn't even realized how tense he was, being out in the open like that. "Where's Remus?" He asked the Headmaster as he sat on the bed.

"He went home to rest. He will be cleaning his spare bedroom for you to use." Dumbledore answered.

Sirius perked up. "I'll be staying with him? He doesn't mind?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Remus believes this would be the perfect chance for you to get to know Harry."

Sirius body seemed to deflate. It wasn't that he didn't want to get to know Harry, but was that the only reason? Remus didn't want him there for the sake of an odd friendship or to fix up their tattered relationship? Sirius was, of course, grateful anyhow. This would be the chance to break through to him…hopefully. Sirius just didn't know what to do if he didn't have his old friend there beside him. It sounded like such a lonely life without his friend.

"Of course, you wouldn't be going immediately to Remus' little cottage." Dumbledore said. Sirius quickly snapped his head up and sent him a questioning look. "You will spend time here until your trial, for the sake of the trial. You did, after all, spend ten years in Azkaban. You will need a healer's testimony of your…saneness and health. It will help you in court. Otherwise, they might just send you permanently to St. Mungos for mind damaged." The older man explained. His blue eyes twinkled as he glanced at Madam Pomfrey standing there listening. "I figured you would rather have a familiar and friendly face examining you in private then going to St. Mungos to be checked out."

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "I always wanted my own personal mediwitch." He gave the matron a charming smile. "I had many a dreams about it."

Madam Pomfrey glared at him. "Shut it, Black. Still such a charmer, I see. Remember. I'm the one that will keep you from getting institutionalized."

Sirius grimaced. "Right. Keep my charming self to a minimum." He grinned again. "But, I'll be here if you need me."

"Nice to see your humor hasn't changed, Mr. Black." She said drily. "If you excuse me, I have things I need to do in my office." She excused herself and left the room.

Sirius found his moment of humor leave him and he sighed. He glanced up at Dumbledore. "Does Harry know I'm innocent yet?" He asked, unable to stand the thought of his godson fearing him, hating him.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Remus is planning to inform him tomorrow. Harry has had a rough two days so far." Sirius grimaced in guilt, knowing he was mostly responsible for that. "Remus wanted to give Harry time to relax." Dumbledore continued saying. "He will know before your trial."

"When is my trial?"

"I should get an owl by tomorrow with your court date, but it will be as soon as they can. I know you would want to get this over with as quickly as possible and pulled a few strings."

Sirius nodded, gratefully. "Thank you, sir. For everything."

Dumbledore patted his knee. "It was no issue at all, Sirius. I just hope you can forgive an old man for his mistake."

Sirius shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive, sir. We should have told someone of the switch. I…we were going to tell you, but…" He shook his head at his young self. "…we just never got around to it and we were so busy with other things." He glanced up at him with pain filled eyes. "We thought we had time. We didn't think we needed to tell you right away. We trusted Pettigrew. He wasn't going tell. His life wasn't in immediate danger. It wasn't a pressing issue; at least we didn't think it was. And we all paid the price for that mistake. Most of all, Harry."

"You can't blame yourself. No one knew, no one suspected." Dumbledore said. Sirius didn't take comfort in those words. "I'll let you rest. You look tired. I'm sure you would love to sleep on a soft comfortable mattress after so long without."

Sirius glanced down at the mattress he was sitting on. He reached down and felt the warm, soft blankets and nodded. "Yes. It would be a nice change." He muttered. He glanced out the window above the bed. It was dark. He couldn't see the moon where he was at, but he was able to see the many twinkling stars. He even saw a few consultations he recognized from Astronomy class. "What time is it, Professor?" He asked glancing back at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore glanced at him from over his glasses. "You may call me Albus, Sirius. I am no longer your professor. It is almost ten o'clock." He answered. "So, get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

They said their goodnights and the Headmaster left Sirius alone to get some much needed rest.

* * *

**Sorry it took longer then usual, last weeks of class and finals this week...Merry Christmas! Please review!**


	6. The Wait

**Chapter 6: The Wait**

Harry ate his lunch slowly as he eyed his guardian for any injuries. Remus had picked him up from the Grangers half an hour ago and still hadn't answered any of his questions about Sirius Black, but it looked like he got little to no sleep. He had dark rings under his eyes and he moved around the kitchen distractedly. He hadn't said much since picking him up. What happened last night?

Remus finally stopped moving and leaned against the counter. He stared at Harry for a few minutes before speaking. "Harry…" He pushed off the counter and got sat in the chair next to him. He faced him and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "…there is something we need to…I need to address." He corrected.

Harry put his half eaten sandwich down on his plate. "Is it about Sirius Black? Did you catch him?" He asked immediately; glad to be getting some answers.

"It's not what you think, Harry." Remus said softly. "Do you remember the silvery stuff that he put into your glasses case, Harry?" He asked before Harry could question him further.

Harry nodded. "Will I be getting that back anytime soon?" He asked. Remus gave him a look and he winced, realizing it was not important right now. "What was the silvery stuff?" He asked in place of the previous question.

"Those were memories. His memories." The older man answered.

Harry blinked in surprise. "He could do that? Take out his memories, I mean?"

Remus nodded. "Yes. There is an expensive object that makes it possible for others to see the memory. Your Grandpa Al has one such object. He was able to see the memories Sirius Black gave you. Yesterday, he showed the memories to me." He paused.

Harry shifted in his seat. "What did the memories show?" He asked.

Remus turned away from him and sighed heavily. He looked back at him; his eyes looked depressed and stricken with guilt. "His innocence, Harry. His innocence." He whispered.

Harry leaned back in surprised and blinked. "What? Sirius Black is innocent?"

Remus nodded. "It would appear so, Harry. It looks like your parents entrusted their location to Peter Pettigrew."

Harry tilted his head, remembering the name from Remus' stories. He was a friend of his parents and Remus back in school. He had died a day after his parents. Remus never told him how he died.

"He was Wormtail, the rat, from the stories." Remus explained.

Harry blinked in confusion as the stories came to him. "But Sirius Black. He's Padfoot, right?" Remus nodded. "You said Sirius Black killed him."

Remus nodded. "That was what we were led to believe, Harry. What I was led to believe. Apparently, your parents switched their choice of Secret Keeper at the last minute and didn't inform anyone."

"To Peter Pettigrew." Harry concluded. Remus nodded. "Where…where is Sirius Black now? What's going to happen to him?"

"He is at Hogwarts awaiting his trial. Once the trial is over and he is found innocent, I was wondering if you mind having him stay with us until he gets back on his feet."

"In the guest bedroom?" Harry questioned, picturing the room in his mind. The small room next to Remus' bedroom, filled with boxes and old odds and ends. The room was cluttered with stuff. He wasn't even sure if there was a bed in the room.

Remus chuckled softly and nodded. "Unless you want him to sleep in the basement." He joked. His face turned serious again. "But I would not allow it unless you agree to it as well. This is your home, not just mine." He reminded him. "You will have to deal with him as well and share the bathroom and meal times and space with him."

Harry glanced down, unsure what to say. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable having a stranger live with them, but…Sirius Black knew his parents as well. He was Noir, his friendly dog…or was he? Would Sirius Black be the same as Noir? Friendly, protective, his confidante. Would Harry be able to talk to him as Sirius Black? Should that really influence his decision? He was Remus' friend. Remus, who barely had any friends. Would it be fair to say no to him?

Maybe, Harry could take the chance to know Noir as Sirius Black. Remus always taught him to give people a chance to prove themselves. Harry looked back up at Remus' patient eyes. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I wouldn't mind." He said.

It seemed he made the right choice as Remus smiled at him. "Sirius would be glad to hear that." Remus looked down. "There is something else about Sirius that you would need to know, Harry and it might affect our living situation once Sirius gets back on his feet, gets his own house, a job." He paused and shook his head. "Maybe. He doesn't really need a job. He has plenty of money. Anyways…" He glanced back up, his eyes bright with some emotion. "Your parents, when you were born, they named Sirius Bla…"

A peck on the window interrupted them. Both up them glanced up and saw a brown owl pecking his beak on the glass, tied to his skinny feet was a rolled up letter. "That would be from Albus." Remus said, standing up. He opened the window and the owl flew in.

Harry was familiar with owl's delivering the post, but he never knew it was a magical thing. He had always thought it was just another one of his Grandpa Al's odd quirk. It was like using messenger pigeons. So, he hadn't thought much of it.

Remus' sigh brought Harry out of his thoughts. His guardian was leaning against the sink, reading the letter. He looked…Harry didn't know how to describe it. It kind of looked like he was suppressing an emotion…relief or indifference, like Remus didn't exactly know what to feel. "What is it?" Harry asked.

Remus glanced at him. "Sirius' trial is two days. Noon on Tuesday."

Harry shifted in his seat. "Are you going to it?" He asked. Remus nodded as he glanced back down at the letter. Harry bit his lower lip indecisively. "Can I go?"

Remus looked up and gave him a look, like he was surprised he had asked. He shook his head. "Sorry, Harry, but you have school and, if I remember correctly, you have a history test on Tuesday. Last one of the year, if I remember correctly. " Remus set the letter aside. "Speaking of the history test. You hadn't study since Thursday. Let's do that now." He said, getting right back to normal routine.

Harry groaned as he stood up to get his school bag.

* * *

Sirius stared at the ceiling and started to recount the tiny holes for the fourth time that day. He had hoped Remus could come see him today, but understood he had Harry to take care of. It would have been nice to see Harry. He really, really wanted to see his godson. However, he preferred to see him when he wasn't imprisoned in the bloody infirmary. He glared at the white ceiling. He was beginning to understand why Remus hated the infirmary and he was starting to question why James liked the torturous place.

He shook his head in disbelief. He escaped the most inescapable, top security prisons in the world, but he can't seem to escape a school hospital wing. For Merlin sake, how sad was that? They should throw prisoners into Madam Poppy's infirmary. They would never, ever escape from there.

He looked over when the door to his private room opened. Dumbledore walked in and Sirius quickly sat up. "Headmaster." He greeted, his voice still having a husky sound from the lack of use.

"Afternoon, Sirius. How are you?" Dumbledore said delightfully. His eyes were twinkling in that familiar fashion and his lips were quirked up into a joyful smile.

Sirius gave him a look. He either had some very good news or someone hit him with a cheering charm, he decided. "I woke up, counted holes in the ceiling, ate breakfast, recounted the holes, got checked out by Madam Poppy, counted the holes again, ate lunch, and…" He pretended to think. "…oh, right, counted the holes once again. It's been a lovely, productive day so far, sir." He said sarcastically. "Any news from the Ministry?" He asked.

Albus nodded and Sirius immediately perked up. "Your trial has been set for Tuesday at noon."

Sirius felt this instant sense of relief wash over him. It was almost over. Almost over. Once he was declared free, he would be living with Remus and Harry. They would become the family they should have been after Halloween. Remus would take the responsible, comforting, parental role and Sirius would be the fun, go-to uncle. He would teach Harry how to fly and pick up women, for when he was much, much older of course. He felt lightened by his usual burdens at the thought of the family the three of them would become. "Anything else I need to know?" He asked.

Albus nodded, with a knowing look. "Remus did owl me. He will be going to the trial, but Harry has school. He would not be going." He informed, knowing exactly what Sirius wanted to know.

Sirius sighed in a relief, glad his friend would be there for him, despite the awkwardness of their relationship right now. "Thank you."

Albus nodded. "I'll leave you to…" He glanced up at the holes in the wall. "…return to your activities." He said with an amused smile before walking out.

Sirius flopped back down on the bed and stared at the holes with a groan. There's got to be something else to do. He wasn't the type to sit in one spot for too long. Madam Pomfrey and Albus should already know that. "The worst part is the wait." He said giving the ceiling a glare.

He looked to the side, at the bedside stand. On top was a glass of cool water. He narrowed his eyes at it in thought. "Hmm…" He wondered as an idea came to him. "…I wonder how well the house elves remember me."

* * *

The next day, Harry and Hermione was on the couch with their early supper at the cottage. Remus was…actually, Harry had no idea where Remus was. He wasn't there when Harry got home after school.

Hermione set her finished plate aside and pulled out a notebook out of her school bag. "Let's go over all his odd quirks and symptoms."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Still wondering what illness Remus has, 'Mione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes back at him. "Of course and don't pretend you're not curious too." She gave him a hard look, challenging him to deny it.

Harry sighed and nodded. "I am curious, I guess." He admitted. "But doesn't it feel…I don't know…a little wrong to talk about him behind his back. Isn't it his business? You did say he might tell me now that I know about magic."

"But he hasn't yet and isn't it fun trying to discover it ourselves?" Hermione pointed out.

"That's because of this whole Sirius Black issue. I'm sure he would tell me once everything is calm." Harry took a bite out of his fish and chips.

"He is gone for two or three, sometimes four, days every month." Hermione suddenly said, writing it down on her notebook. "Think of it as a way to learn more about the sicknesses in the magical world." She pressured him.

Harry thought about it before nodding. "Okay. I guess it can't do much harm. Put down an increase of tiredness. The closer to the time he leaves, the more tired he gets and he would be really tired when he gets back." He watched as she wrote down what he said. "Oh, and his paleness. He gets really pale."

Hermione looked up. "And then there are the random scars!" Harry nodded as she down at the notebook to write that in. "Scratches and what looks like bites, like a dog had its way at him or a cat." She muttered as she wrote. She looked up. "Anything else?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He gets more protective when that time comes, but I think that's because he knew he will be leaving me for a few days. I don't think he likes that."

Hermione nodded her head. "It's still a quirk. I'll write it down. Pro…tec..tive." She said quietly to herself as she wrote the word down. "Oh…" She snapped her head up. "…and the meat!"

Harry gave her a skeptical look. "I don't think that's related to his illness, 'Mione. Everyone has their favorites."

She gave him a look. "You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" He set his empty plate down on the cocktail table next to Hermione's.

"The closer it gets to the time that he leaves, the more meat he eats. He never eats any veggies or plants, like salad during that time."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, still not seeing how it could be related. "Comfort food. Going to the hospital isn't exactly a walk in the park."

Hermione bit her bottom lip in thought. Obviously, meat as comfort food for Remus hadn't occurred to her. She looked up determined. "It's still a quirk. It might not help us find what his illness is, but it still an odd quirk. Keep in mind, Harry, this is a magical world. Who knows what might be considered a symptom?" Harry couldn't argue that, so, he let Hermione write meat down without further complaint. She looked back up. "Anything else?" She asked again.

Harry tilted his head in thought and nodded. "Stiff muscles. Before and after he leaves. He's always walking around rubbing his sore muscles."

"Got it." She said, writing it down. She shook her head. "I can't think of anything else at the moment."

Harry started to shake his head slowly as he thought before snapping his head up. "His eyes!" He almost shouted. "His eyes are yellow sometimes." Hermione started to write that down. Though, now that he thought about it. Remus did admit he could change into a wolf at will. It was in the stories Remus would tell him. Maybe that was why his eyes become yellow sometimes and that might explain the meat. It wasn't like he knew how changing into animals work. Would that explain the stiff muscles? Changing one's body couldn't be painless…right? Harry shook his head. Why would Remus set aside a few days to transform into a wolf? To honor some memory of his friends, Harry's dad? But, surely keeping a job would be more important? Harry shook the thought away. Why would Remus go to the hospital for that anyway?

"Oh, and he growls!" Hermoine pointed out. "Remember that time a few months ago when we were heading to the restaurant to meet my parents and that guy started to yell at you for 'tripping him'." She rolled eyes at the man's obvious lie.

Harry nodded. "Right. He said I tripped him when he was the one that walked into me. Remus got so mad. I have never seen him so mad. And he did growl." The man was threatening to hit Harry for 'having a smart mouth' when all Harry was doing was pointing out that he didn't trip him. The man almost had him cornered to the wall. Remus eyes flashed yellow then and his body was tense. He growled. It was almost inhuman. That must have been a few days before Remus left for the hospital. He shook his head. "How could that be a symptom, 'Mione?"

Hermione didn't bother to lift her head up from the notebook, but Harry could just sense her was rolling her eyes. "The magical world, Harry." She reminded. "Who knows what a symptom is or not? I read in "_The Sick and the Ill: The Hidden Symptoms_", a book at Hogwarts, that croaking like a frog was a symptom for some crazy illness."

"Oh," was all Harry could say. He shook his head at her remarkable memory. To remember the book title after glancing at it only once? It wasn't like that was the only book she looked at when they were at Hogwarts. There were a huge pile of books. It was a wonder how she could remember a single book title and the contents in that book.

She pulled the notebook to her face and made a 'hm' sound. "Gone about three days a month, tired, pale, the scars, protective, the meat, the stiff muscles, yellow eyes, and growling." She read through the list. She shook her head. "I have no idea. I really, really do hope for the chance to see the Hogwarts library again very soon." She said. She titled her head as she studied the list. "It almost sounds like he's some wild dog."

"Well, he could turn into a wolf." Harry reminded her.

Hermione snapped her head up. "That's right. You told me that." She glanced at the list. "That might explain the protectiveness, the meat, the stiff muscles, the yellow eyes, and the growling. There goes half the list." She bit her lip in thought. "That that doesn't explain why these are more noticeable as the time for him to go to the hospital approaches." She smiled. "Oooo, I do love a good challenge and this is turning out to be such a good one. Maybe there is something wrong with his transformation to a wolf, like he did the process wrong. Maybe it's not so much of an illness, but a mistake that was made while practicing the transformation. Something got screwed up, like the potion was brewed wrong, that is if it takes a potion…"

'Potion?' Harry mouthed in confusion to himself. He shrugged his shoulders, guessing it made sense that the magic world had potions. He did believe he saw a 'potions' section in the library when they were there.

"…and it messed him up. He had to go to the hospital to find a cure or something, a way to fix it."

"Sooo…looking in the health books might not be the answer to his condition. We need to look for books on human transformation to animals." Hermione nodded. "Great." They were stuck at the moment, not having the books they needed or any of the resources.

* * *

Albus gave Remus a look. "He is getting quite bored. I caught him, yesterday, trying to make his way to the kitchens in his dog form, luckily enough. He needs something to do." He said as he folded his arms across his desk.

Remus leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "I don't know how to keep him entertained, Albus, and I can't stay for much longer. It's five o'clock already. I need to get home to Harry." He couldn't believe it took three and a half hours to get permission to attend the trial. It was another downfall of being a werewolf. He glanced down at the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands and re-read the front page for the hundredth time. "Sirius Black Gets A Trial: Black Innocent? New Evidence Brought Forth" was across the page. It didn't mention what the new evidence was or where it came from, thank Merlin.

"Why don't you two play chess?" Albus suggested. "If I remember correctly, you both were quite good at that game."

Remus shook his head. "Chess? I don't think that's a good idea, sir." He thought back to the last time he saw Sirius attempt to play that game. His own team revolted against him. It wasn't that Sirius wasn't good at the game. He was a brilliant player, but he got bored easily and purposely would make his chessmen go to their deaths. He would make an epic battle story out of it. Sirius always said he didn't have the time or patience for the game. He stood up. "Tell Sirius I'll see him tomorrow before the trial, if he wants to see me."

Albus nodded. "I'm sure he would be delighted to hear that. I'll tell him when I go down to see him today." He glanced at Remus from over his spectacles. "Are you sure you don't want to take ten minutes to see him now? I know he will appreciate it."

Remus nodded. "I am sure, Albus. I left Harry home alone long enough and Hermione would be with him today." He shook his head. He disliked leaving the children home alone for a long extend period of time. No more than an hour or two, at most. Call it the protective wolf inside him, but it made him uncomfortable. Anything could happen. The Dursley's and Remus may have been a big influence in Harry's life, good or bad, and Lily Potter _née_ Evans may have been his mother, but it didn't mean he was any less James Potter's son, the ringleader of the Marauders.

Albus nodded. "As long as you aren't avoiding him." He said, giving him another look over his spectacles. Remus had to look away, trying to convince himself it wasn't that at all. "Till then, Remus."

Remus nodded and said his goodbye before leaving through the floo network.

* * *

**Having a lot of trouble starting part one of the Trial scene...so, the next update might be awhile! Sorry.**

**But tell me what you think of this chapter! Review Please!  
**


	7. The Trial

**Chapter 7: The Trial Part One**

If Sirius couldn't sit still before, today was impossible. One and a half hours left before his trial, Remus promised to stop by before then, and soon he would have his freedom, living with his last friend and his godson. His heart was pounding in his chest with worry, nervousness, and hope. Though, if asked, he would deny the fact that he was nervous or worried. There was a small amount of excitement and relief. With those emotions going through him, there was no possible way he could sit still. Madam Pomfrey, though, knew him too well. The door was locked from the inside in case he decided to do anything 'foolish', like walk the halls with a bunch of students walking around. He wasn't that stupid. He would have turned into a dog first. With nothing else to do, he paced…and paced…and paced…and paced. He walked around the room until he was out of breath.

The door opened and he quickly turned around, glad for a distraction, any distraction. He froze. Remus stood in the open doorway, staring back at him. His face was void of all emotion, but Sirius could see the faint movement of his fingers playing with the hems of his sleeves. A nervous habit he had back in Hogwarts. A habit Sirius swore he had outgrown by the time Harry was born. However, its presence comforted Sirius, knowing Remus was just as nervous as he was. Neither of them said anything for a long moment.

Remus finally pulled his eyes away from him and glanced around the small private room. Sirius stared at him before following his eyes around the familiar space. He glanced back at him and saw he was still staring at the bed. "It looks the same…" Sirius finally said, realizing he would need to be the one to break the silence. "…from when you were living here." Remus nodded as he continued to stare at the bed. Awkwardly, Sirius nodded along with him, remembering visiting Remus the day after the full moon in this same exact room. They had often teased Remus about living there since he was always in the same room. "Except for the occupant, of course." Remus still didn't glance at him and Sirius shifted his feet uncomfortably. He couldn't help but feel there was a white elephant in the room and neither one of them wanted to be the first to address it. "How's Harry?" He asked.

Remus finally snapped his head back to him and nodded. "Fine. Harry's fine. At school right now."

"Oh." Sirius said awkwardly. "Right."

"He wanted to come."

Sirius tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"Harry. He wanted to come to the trial today." Remus finally walked forward and closed the door behind him. "I wouldn't let him. He had a test today. He shouldn't miss it." He explained.

Sirius nodded, not sure if he really wanted Harry to be there to hear his crimes. "I understand. You're right. He shouldn't miss it." They stood there in awkward silence. Sirius struggled to find something to say, to break the silence. His mind went around in circles, hoping their friendship wasn't going to stay this way. His head snapped up and his heart started to pound in his chest as something came to him. He should take this chance to tell Remus he was sorry for suspecting him as a spy. He shouldn't hear it at the trial, as it would, no doubt, come up at some point. He wasn't sure how to tell him though. With his blood rushing through his veins, Sirius opened his mouth. "Remus…" He started softly as he looked nervously away.

"Hm?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "There is something I need to tell you before the trial." He looked at Remus, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "When James and Lily were killed…" He paused and took a shaky breath. He saw, in his mind's eye, James lying at the bottom of the stairs, his dead hazel eyes staring up at him lifelessly. His pale skin…the look on his face…his glasses laying broken next to him…the crying of a baby upstairs…the dark hallway…the broken furniture…the eerie sound of the breeze coming in through the open door…the crunching of leaves under his feet as he walked towards James' body…He quickly shook his head to chase the nightmarish image away. "It was a dark time you remember and the Order was losing. People were dying left and right. No one knew who to trust and there were rumors of a, well, they weren't really rumors. We knew it was true, but it was just so surreal. Most of the Order didn't want to believe it." He knew he was blabbering, but he couldn't help it. He was nervous. "Anyway, we discovered there was a…"

The door opened, interrupting Sirius attempt at an explanation. He groaned part in disappointment and part in relief. "Ah, good, you both are here." Dumbledore said joyously. "It is time to go to the Ministry."

"Already?" Sirius asked. "I thought I still had an hour or so?"

Dumbledore gave him a glance over his spectacles. "The trial starts in an hour and a half, but they want you there early."

"Oh. Right." Sirius said as he headed for the door.

"See you at the trial." Remus said quietly when he passed him.

Sirius paused and gave him a questioning look. "You aren't coming now?" He asked, feeling the nerves of going through whatever the Minister would put him through alone. He would feel much better if Remus was by his side.

Remus shifted his feet and shook his head. "They…they wouldn't allow me." Translation, they didn't want him there because he was a werewolf. Sirius felt the burning anger at the Ministry for their prejudices. "But I'll be there at the trial. I have to be. There's a chance they'll call me as a witness." Translation, in normal settings they would call him up, no questions asked, but, since he was a werewolf, they might not. "You have my support, Sirius."

It felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders. His heart calmed in relief. He had his support. Remus would be by his side, even if he wasn't there physically. It calmed him just knowing that. A week ago he feared Remus would discover him and demand a Dementors Kiss. Now, Remus would fight against him receiving the Dementor Kiss with everything he had. He thought it before, but he'd think it again, Harry was in good, capable hands. Remus did a much better job than Sirius would have done with raising him. "Thanks…" He gave him a quick grin. "…Moony." He said before following the Headmaster out. His friend believed in him. That meant everything to him right now. It felt like he could go to the trial without fear of a corrupt politician putting him right back into Azkaban.

* * *

Amelia Bones was conducting the trial, much to Remus' relief. She was a rather fair judge. She wouldn't try to cover up the truth to save her own skin like Cornelius Fudge and Bartemius Crouch Sr. would have. Minister Millicent Bagnold was presiding. That made Remus nervous. Bagnold was the Minister when James and Lily died. She did nothing to stop Cornelius Fudge from sending Sirius to Azkaban without a trial in the first place. She was an unknown to Remus. Was she the type to be easily influenced by money and reputation or was she more like Amelia Bones? Which brought to a worrisome question; would this trial be fair or corrupted?

Remus sat in the second row. The first row being reserved for family, not that Sirius ever thought of the Malfoy's as family. Although, Remus was glad to see the Tonks there. Surely, Sirius would be comforted by seeing his favorite cousin with her muggleborn husband. He kept glancing down at his watch as the minutes passed. The trial should have started ten minutes ago and they haven't brought in Sirius yet and Albus was still unaccounted for. The courtroom was buzzed with small mummers of the occupants. He was not surprised to find it somewhat full. Disowned and the white sheep of the family, Sirius was still a Black and the heir of the family with the death of his brother and parents. Just his name alone would have grabbed the interest of the public. Add to the fact that he supposedly handed the Potters over to Voldemort, an event that 'killed' the dark wizard; his story became more famous than his name. Safe to say, Remus didn't blink at the number of people in the courtroom, people that had nothing to do with the trial, non-related, and never even met Sirius Black in person.

A door off to the side opened and Albus came in with Sirius following right behind him in chains with two Aurors acting as guards. The moment Sirius came in the room became silent as everyone's eyes were on him. The only sound was the rattling of the chains as Sirius shuffled into the room. Remus' spin stiffened at the sight of the chains around Sirius' ankles and wrists and his eyes narrowed. There was no need for the chains. He knew it was just for appearance sake, but it looked horrible. By the expression on his face, Remus could tell Sirius didn't particularly like being placed in chains either. The two guards sat him in the wooden chair in the middle of the courtroom and chained him to it. The chains rattled noisily when Sirius tugged at them. He scowled when he realized they weren't coming off. He glared at the guards before glancing around the crowded room. The courtroom burst into a million whispers as everyone talked quietly to their neighbors about the physical state of the accused mass murderer and what they thought of his conviction. Sirius didn't seem bothered by the whispers as his eyes continued to search through each face of those in the courtroom. Search, Remus believed, for his face. It didn't take him to long to see him amongst the numerous of unfamiliar faces. The moment they connected eyes, Sirius shoulders seemed to relax and he took a calm breath. Remus couldn't do anything but stare right back. His friend, his innocent friend.

"Silence!" Madam Bones called out to the murmuring crowd. Sirius turned away from him and faced her. Remus quickly did the same. "Court is now in session!" The murmurings slowly diffused to utter silence. Madam Bones waited a moment before continuing. "The case of Sirius Black, accused November first of 1981, for the murder of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew, working with the Dark Arts, and allegedly working with the dark lord known as Lord Voldemort." There were several gasps and flinches among those in attendance. "He was sentenced to lifetime in Azkaban. However, please note for the records Mr. Black was never given a trial prior to being sent to Azkaban. The trial was called due to new evidence brought forth by Professor Albus Dumbledore. First of all, Mr. Black." She turned her attention to Sirius. "How does the defendant plea?"

"Innocent of all charges." He said in a firm voice.

Madam Bones nodded. "Sirius Black pleads innocent of all charges. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot will be recognized as Mr. Black's advocate, correct?"

Albus, who had been standing next to Sirius, step forward. "That is correct."

"And Cornelius Fudge will act as the respondent, correct?" Madam Bones asked as Fudge stood up.

"Yes. That is correct."

She nodded at him and turned her attention back to Albus. "You may start your questioning, Professor."

"Thank you, Madam Bones. First, I would like to call up Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the Matron and nurse in charge of the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Sirius Black's healer to state his current physical and mental health, as I am sure it's a concern many citizens have after spending eight to nine years in Azkaban."

* * *

Harry entered the classroom with many of his classmates and headed straight for his backpack hanging along the wall with the other coats and backpacks. He unzipped his bag and shoved his empty lunch bag into it. He turned and watched the other chatting students do the same before zipping his back up. Hermione appeared next to him and place her lunch bag neatly into her backpack. He turned away from her and glanced up at the clock hanging above the ABC poster on the wall positioned above the chalkboard. 12:26 pm. He sighed.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked, glancing up at the clock as well.

He shook his head. "The trial would have started a half an hour ago." He answered quietly. They slowly made their way to the front of the classrooms to their seats in the front row. "It's just weird, you know?" He added as he sat down at his desk. Hermione sat next to him. Their classmates continued to chat amongst themselves, taking full advantage of the fact their teacher was still in the hallway talking to another teacher. Some of the students sat back in their sits, but others were scattered around, standing together to chat.

"What is weird?" She asked in a whispered, not wanting to attract the attention of any of their classmates.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "When I get home today, there might be a stranger living in my house. A stranger that's been in jail for several years. Innocent or not, jail changes a person."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, I heard that too. It hardens a man. But, Harry, he's not _really_ a stranger. You've known him for a whole year."

"No." He shook his head in disagreement. "He's a stranger. I've known him as a dog, 'Mione. I am sure it's not the same thing as knowing him as a human. I'm just not sure I'm completely comfortable with it." He admitted.

"Did you tell Remus that?" She shifted in her seat to face him more comfortably.

Harry laid his head on his arms on top of his desk. He turned his head to face her. "No. How can I? Sirius Black is his friend. His friend, 'Mione." He stressed. "Remus doesn't have many friends. He barely talks to anyone. He barely even talks to your parents. He only hangs out with them when all of us are together. He deserves friends. And, besides, Sirius Black knew my parents and Remus. He could tell me about them." He chuckled. "Even stories Remus doesn't want to tell me."

"Like embarrassing ones?" Hermione asked with a grin. Harry nodded and chuckled again. "That's true. That would be entertaining, learning what Remus doesn't want us to know." She chuckled at the thought.

The grin left his face. "So, it's not that I don't want to get to know Sirius Black, but…but…" He lifted up his head. "It will just be so weird and awkward having him live with us when I don't even know him. This was just so much less complicated when he was just a secret dog friend."

Their teacher finally walked into the room and their conversation was at a standstill as she called out for the students to pull out their math books.

* * *

With the help of Veritaserum, which Sirius gave his permission for them to use, they went through all the old evidence or lack thereof first. After Pomfrey gave her report that Sirius was mentally sound, but physically malnourished, they called up several Aurors that had arrived at the blast scene that night the muggles and, assumingly, Peter was killed.

"He told you he killed them, Auror Sharski? When you arrested him?" Cornelius Fudge asked the auror on the stand.

The elder man with gray hair and hard lines nodded. His dull brown eyes flickered over to where Sirius still sat and chained. "He muttered that almost to himself, but he kept repeating it over and over again. There was no way I missed heard. I wasn't the only one who heard him uttering that sentence."

"Did you ask him to explain what he meant?" The Headmaster questioned afterwards, when it was his turn to question Auror Sharski.

Auror Sharski shook his head. "Regrettably, no, Professor. At the time, I had thought he was obviously talking about the muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

Then, later, Albus asked Sirius about it. "Mr. Black, do you care to explain to everyone here what you meant when you said you killed them?"

Sirius gave a heavy sigh. "I wasn't talking about the muggles. I was blaming myself for the death of James and Lily Potter." Whispers throughout the courtroom, like they took this as him saying he was the Potter's betrayer. Madam Bones quickly silenced them and told Sirius to continue. "As I was saying, I blamed myself for the Potter's death because…because, I was the one that convinced them to change their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew without telling anyone."

And then came the heart stopping truth that turned Remus' body numb with shock.

"Why, Mr. Black, didn't you tell anyone?" Albus asked.

"It was the perfect ruse, Professor. Telling everyone would have defeated the purpose of the ruse." Sirius answered under the influence of the truth potion.

"Why did you not tell your closest friend? Surely he would be able to keep your secret and act as a witness to your innocence."

"I had thought he was a spy working for Voldemort. I did not trust him." There was no question who it was Sirius did not trust. Remus at first felt cold and he couldn't tear his eyes away from his friend. He didn't notice Albus eyes flickering over to him to gage his reaction.

Luckily, sensing that further questions in that area would bring up the Order of the Phoenix and might damage the already fragile trust between the two men who desperately needed each other, Albus quickly switch the direction of his questions, but the damage was already done. If Remus was seated closer to the exit, he surely would have walked out, but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. Sirius and the Potter's thought he was the spy? Why? How? His mind raced until his body turned numb. He tore his eyes away from Sirius and stared at the ground in shock. Why did they think he could…how did they think he could possibly…He couldn't even form full questions inside his head. Surely it wasn't just because he was a werewolf…hopefully it wasn't because of that at all. After all that time trying to convince him not to dwell too much on his affliction, they would think he would turn against them because of it. No…his friends were smarter than to believe that, right? But Remus couldn't think of any other reason for them to think he was the spy, that he could possible betray the only friends he ever had, the only friends that stuck by him through thick and thin.

Remus pulled himself out of his thoughts the best he could when he noticed Fudge standing up to question Sirius. A few of his questions that he asked to save his own face were easily deflected by Albus.

"Mr. Black, how did you escape from Azkaban?" Fudge asked.

"Objection." Albus interrupted, preventing Sirius from answering. "That question has nothing to do with Mr. Black innocence or otherwise."

Fudge faced Madam Bones. "It is, if he used dark magic to escape."

Madam Bones nodded. "I will allow it, Professor Dumbledore."

"Of course, Madam Bones." Albus turned to Sirius. "Did you use dark magic to escape from Azkaban, Mr. Black?" He quickly asked before Fudge was able too.

"No." Sirius answered.

Remus held back a grin when he realized what Albus just did. He protected Sirius from incriminating himself with a different crime. Becoming an animagus was illegal if he wasn't registered and Sirius was still unregistered. Fudge would no doubt try to place that crime on him if he couldn't get him for the murder of the 12 muggles.

Albus grinned. "There you have it, Mr. Fudge. He didn't use dark magic." He quickly moved off the topic with such ease that Salazar Slytherin would have been pleased.

The trial went by very slowly. It took hours to by all the old evidence, mainly because Fudge just couldn't drop a subject. He was trying his best to save his own hind for having a hand in dispatching Sirius into Azkaban without a trial the first time around. As the hours passed, Remus spent more and more time glancing at his watch. Harry would be home from school soon and they haven't even got through to the new evidence. He would just have to leave early if they don't end anytime soon.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, you have recently received new evidence, is this correct?" Madam Bones asked. Finally, they were moving on. Sirius thought as the Veritaserum potion wore off. His butt was really starting to hurt from sitting on a hard wood chair for hours on end. And…He looked off to the side where he had seen Remus before the trial. Remus was look down at his feet. Sirius stared at him, hoping he would sense his eyes on him and look up, but it did no good. Sirius looked away, feeling guilt eat away at him. If only he was able to explain to Remus beforehand. "Then we will adjourn here. We will continue tomorrow at four in the afternoon. Mr. Sirius Black will return to Hogwarts under the care of his healer, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you." Madam Bones said before standing up.

The courtroom buzzed with noise as aurors undid his chains. As soon as the chains were undone, Sirius stood up and stretched. "There is no way I can be guilty after all that." He declared to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, indeed. You never would have gone to Azkaban in the first place. I am not worried about losing this case. Anyone could see you are innocent. The memories aren't even needed."

Sirius grinned before turning away to see if he could catch Remus' eye, but he didn't see his friend anywhere. He had somehow slipped through the crowd and out the door without a single word to him. His shoulders slumped in disappointment, despite the fact he was expecting that.

"Give him time." Dumbledore said from next to him. "It is not every day one learns he was distrusted by his friends."

"It wasn't because he was a werewolf, Professor. Well, not completely. It was Pettigrew. He said things and I…I believed them. I need to explain to Remus." Sirius said. "I need to tell him James and Lily didn't suspect him. It was just me. They didn't even know I thought he was the spy."

"I know and you will, Sirius. And, please, call me Albus. I am no longer your professor." Sirius nodded absentmindedly.

"Come. Come, Mr. Black." Pomfrey came from behind them. "Let's go. We have a big day tomorrow it seems. Then, this whole thing would be over."

Sirius nodded and allowed himself to be taken back to the Hogwarts hospital wing.

* * *

**It's late...3 in the morning...and I wrote most of the chapter in one night. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos. Let me know right away so I can fix them as soon as possible...Thanks!  
**

**Writing the trial was hard! Please tell me how I did or give me pointers for the next part of the trial! Please answer the poll on my profile page!  
**


	8. The Trial 2

**Chapter 8: The Trial Part Two**

Harry was already home when Remus got there. The moment he walked inside, Harry ran towards him with questions. "How did it go? Is he free? Is he coming here? Where is he?" His wide green eyes stared up at him and Remus found himself hesitant to answer. Why? He didn't know. His mind flashed back to the trial and the sudden revelation. They did not trust him. He rubbed his chest where his heart was, remarkably, still beating. It hurt. Merlin, it hurt knowing they hadn't trusted him.

"Remus?"

He blinked and looked down. Harry was giving him a concern look and he suddenly remembered the questions he had yet to answer. He shook his head. "Not yet. They're…" Was it because he was a werewolf? "…they're going to…" Was something he had said? "…continue…" Something he did? Was it because he always wore long sleeves, even in the summer? "….tomorrow." They knew it was because of his scars and not the Dark Mark. Didn't they believe him when he told them? It wasn't like they never seen his arms. "Excuse me, Harry. I have to call the Grangers." He said distractedly as he stepped around the worried boy. He was an insecure boy back in Hogwarts. He hadn't changed much since leaving the school. He had still been subconscious about his appearance, mainly, hiding his werewolf-induced scars. Surely, they knew him well enough to know about his insecurities. They had pointed it out plenty of times. He felt a pang when he realized he had thought the same of Sirius.

He picked up the phone and stared at the numbers. What was the Grangers phone number again?

But that was different. He didn't believe Sirius was the spy before Halloween. It was after years of denial and guilt, the evidence telling him otherwise. Sirius didn't have people telling him Remus was the spy…he didn't have the belief he was the Secret Keeper…the eye-witness accounts of Peter accusing him…Granted, Sirius was innocent even with all that, but…Remus shook his head as his fingers pressed down on the two. He supposed he couldn't blame Sirius for believing he was the spy. It was the natural assumption that any werewolf would join Voldemort, who was offering the lycans so much. His friends were just being cautious. He was a werewolf. He should have been use to people assuming things about him. He just got too comfortable around his friends. They remembered what he was when he didn't. And it hurt.

He blinked in surprise when he heard the phone ring in his ears. Right, Grangers. He was calling them about tomorrow. He felt something warm press at his side and looked down. Harry had his arms around him, looking up with worried eyes. "Is everything alright, Remus?" He whispered, seeming to have noticed Remus' distracted nature.

Before Remus could think of a response, Mr. Granger picked up the phone. "Hello, Dr. Granger's residence."

He quickly turned his attention to the phone. "Dr. Granger, Its Remus."

"Oh, Remus. How is everything? Hermione told us about Sirius Black. Did the trial go well?"

Remus wrapped an arm around Harry, who didn't seem to want to move from his spot, and nodding. "Yes. Yes. We believe he will be sent free, but the trial isn't over yet and that's why I was calling."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The trial will pick back up tomorrow at four. I was wondering if you could watch Harry?" Remus asked.

Mr. Granger sighed. "Tomorrow is Wednesday, Remus. My wife and I can't watch him."

Remus closed his eyes as he remembered. Mr. and Mrs. Granger worked until seven every Wednesday. Hermione and Harry would come straight to Remus' house and he would watched them until the Grangers came back. "Right." He muttered. Now what could he do with the children? Hilda White, their old baby-sitter, couldn't watch them. She was away at college. Remus wasn't comfortable leaving Harry for an unknown period of time with a stranger. Minerva, perhaps? He mentally shook away that idea. She had class to teach.

"I want to go to the trial." Harry whispered loudly to him. "Can't I go?"

Holding the phone to his ear, he gave Harry a glance. There couldn't be any harm of letting Harry go, right? The next part of the trial should be quick. Just viewing the memories and there was nothing wrong with having Harry see the memories. It wasn't like his parent's death was one of the memories. The only memory Remus was hesitant for Harry to see would be the last one. The one where Sirius confronted Peter.

"Please, Remus!" Harry begged.

Remus sighed and turned back to Mr. Granger. "Harry wishes to go with me to the trial, but that would still leave Hermione." He was going to regret that decision. He just knew it. He would have to give Harry a hat to hide his identity and…he almost groaned out loud…and tell him about his fame.

"Hold on." Mr. Granger got off the phone and Remus could hear quiet whispers as he talked to his wife and Hermione. "Remus?"

"I'm still here." He confirmed.

"Hermione wants to return to the Hogwart's library, if possible."

Remus paused. "I will have to ask the school librarian about it. She might be able to keep an eye on Hermione. I will contact Minerva. She can't watch her. She has classes to teach, but she may be able to check on her in between her classes and dinner. I'll have her get back to you."

"If she can't, Remus, we don't mind if she goes to the trial with you and Harry." Mr. Granger assured. "How long do you expect the trial to be?"

"It shouldn't take much longer, an hour or two. However, there are certain people that will try to drag it out." Fudge, for one. "But we should get home before seven, at any case." He hoped. "I'll have Hermione at my cabin. You could just swing by after work, just like any other Wednesday."

"Yes. That is reasonable. Thanks for letting us know."

After hanging up the phone, Remus wrapped his other arm around Harry and just held him. Harry buried his head into his chest and sighed in content. Remus tightened his arms around the boy. The boy that was so innocent. Where everyone mistrusted and misjudged each other, he was full of trust and happy. During those Order meetings when everyone was pointing fingers at each other, Harry was crawling from one person to another, giggling and cooing. He didn't care or understand. He trusted Sirius. He trusted him. He didn't like Peter holding him, but he didn't mind his presence. "You have any homework?" Even to himself his voice seemed distant.

Harry looked up. "No. We have no more homework for the rest of the year. We only have three more days left of school. Are you okay, Remus?"

Remus tried to smile down at him reassuringly, but wasn't sure if he was successful. "I will be, Harry. I will be." He sighed. "I'll get dinner started." They untangled themselves and Remus headed for the kitchen, fully away of Harry's concern gaze on his back.

* * *

A few hours after dinner and after a long floo call to Minerva, Remus tucked Harry into bed and headed for his room. Tomorrow was going to be another rough day. He just knew it. Why did he agree to allow Harry to go with him? A courtroom was not the best way to show Harry the wizarding world. It was the worst place for that thing. So prejudice and greedy.

He slipped into his bed and stared at his darkened ceiling. He would have to make sure he remembered to tell Harry Sirius was his godfather tomorrow. His stomach twisted in his gut. What if Harry decided he wanted to live with his godfather or what if the Ministry forced him to hand Harry over to Sirius' care? What if Sirius fought him for custody? His eyes closed as he thought about the numerous of possibilities. What would James and Lily want him to do? Fight to keep him or allow the man they choose to raise him get custody?

He didn't know how long he laid there in thought, his mind floating just above unconsciousness, before he felt the mattress on the other side of him dip beneath somebody's weight. His eyes snapped opened and he turned as he sat up. "Harry?" He watched the boy climb under the covers next to him. Remus reached out and automatically tucked him in before realizing what he was doing. "Harry, what are you doing? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, knowing Harry was prone to have the occasional nightmare from time to time.

Harry stared up at him with glasses-free green eyes and shook his head. "I was worried about you." He said quietly.

"Worried? Why, Harry?"

The boy looked away and shrugged his shoulders. "You've been quiet since you got home. Distant. You didn't even ask me about my history test."

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to be. There isn't anything for you to worry about. I'm fine." Harry looked unconvinced. He gave him a skeptical look. "I will be fine." He repeated, using the future tense instead of the present tense. He paused and thought about asking him how he believed he did on the test, but it was late and they should be resting.

"Can I stay here with you tonight? Please?"

"_May_ I stay here," He corrected. Harry rolled his eyes and Remus grinned. "Yes, you may. Come here." He said as he laid back down. Harry scotched over and Remus quickly pulled him into his embrace. Harry settled down with his back to his chest and Remus' arms wrapped at him. It didn't take long for his body relaxed into sleep.

Remus stayed up a bit longer, staring down at Harry's arm. Harry had worn a simple short-sleeved shirt to bed and the familiar brown crescent moon mark was visible to Remus' sharp werewolf eyes. He wanted to question Sirius about that. Why didn't they tell him? Was because they thought he was the spy at that time? Obviously, they did not know what the mark meant. If they did, they never would have thought him a spy. Surely they wouldn't have…right? He shook his head. There was no way they would have if they knew everything that mark meant. He couldn't deliberately harm Harry, physically or mentally. Not with that mark there.

He pushed all thought from his mind. There was nothing he could do right then. Tomorrow. He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around the boy protectively. Sleep soon claimed him.

* * *

As soon as Remus dropped Hermione off that following evening, she set off to work. She asked the librarian of the Hogwarts library where to find information on human transformations and started pulling books off the shelves. The librarian, a Madam Irma Pince, kept a cool eye on her, but was distracted by older students messing around. She pounced on them like a vulture and sent them from the room quickly.

Hermione decided to pick a corner away from the scary librarian and start immersing herself in the mystery of one Remus John Lupin. Starting with animagus and going from there.

* * *

Sirius was pleasantly surprised when they decided not to chain him to the chair this time around. He stretched his arms, relishing in the freedom before glancing around the courtroom. It was just as filled today as it was yesterday, but he cared not for that. He was once again searching for a particular face amongst the crowd of strangers. He wouldn't be surprised if Remus didn't so up today. It must have been a low and surprising blow to learn his friend didn't trust him when it counted. But that didn't mean he didn't hope to see Remus there. He was his strength right now, not that he was worried he would still be seen as guilty.

He suddenly saw him and immediately relaxed. Remus wasn't looking in his direction. He was fussing at the rather small figure next to him, straightening the hat on the small figure's head and speaking softly to him. Sirius sat up in his chair and stared. His eyes blinked. No. He didn't. Sirius swore under his breath and shook his head in disbelief. There was only one person that small figure could be. Harry. He couldn't believe Remus actually brought Harry along. Granted, there wasn't much else he could do with boy. It was Wednesday and Sirius knew what that meant. He couldn't live a year with them and not know the Granger's work schedule. Where was Hermione though? It didn't look like she came along.

He couldn't think much more of it as Madam Bones came into the courtroom, followed by the Minister of Magic. "We shall resume the trial of Sirius Orion Black." She said, starting with the review and discoveries from yesterday. Sirius found himself yawning through most of it. He had always hated reviews, even at Hogwarts, especially at Hogwarts. That was something he shared with James. Review lessons usually found them planning a prank or playing hangman. It ached knowing he couldn't do that with him right now. "…memories provided by Professor Dumbledore." Madam Bones set the vial of the silver memories down in front of her.

Sirius frowned, hoping they weren't going to show the memories to the public. He knew Dumbledore had given the memories to Madam Bones to view privately with Dumbledore and Fudge long before the trial, but that didn't mean they won't show it publicly.

"After view and analyzing the memories of one Sirius Orion Black, we came to the swift decision that the memories are, indeed, authentic. In the issue of time, we decided not to broadcast the private memories, but have an overview of each of the three memories. Starting with the memory of Mr. Black and Mr. James Potter discussing who should be the Potter's Secret Keeper."

Sirius groaned. More reviews. To his relief this part of the trial did not take long. Once again, Dumbledore, luckily, came in to prevent everyone finding out he was an illegal animagus as the question of how Peter Pettigrew was brought up. Dodging the 'did you know Pettigrew was an illegal animagus' with 'do you think Pettigrew's form, a rat, tells his character'.

"Now that I think about it, yes. It shows Pettigrew's character quite well." Sirius answered.

Dumbledore then brought forth several animagus experts. They confirm that the animal of an animagus shows a lot of who the person is. Those who are owls are often seen as wise. Those who are snakes are sly and sneaky. Dogs are seen as loyal. There was little Fudge could do to dispute their claims. After that, Dumbledore was able to slide the conversation away from animagus. Hence, saving Sirius from illegal animagus charges.

After reviewing what all of the memories had shown and pulling experts up to question the authenticity of the memories, the trial was going into a close.

Madam Bones turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, do you have anything further to add to aid or discredit the defendant?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No." His blue eyes were twinkling with success, knowing they had won the trial. Sirius could feel his heart flip in excitement in this chest. It felt like a weight was just about to be taken off his shoulders. Relief, the sense of freedom. There was no way anyone could find him guilty after the trial.

Madam Bones turned to Fudge. "Mr. Fudge, do you have anything further to add?" She questioned.

The man puffed up and nodded, much to Sirius' confusion. What could he possibly add? "I must admit, Madam Bones, that the evidence towards Mr. Black's innocence is staggering." Sirius suddenly had a bad feeling about this. "However, innocent or not, breaking out of prison is still a criminal offense."

Sirius sat up. "What? You got to be kidding me?" He exclaimed loudly into the wild courtroom. Murmurs and whispers filled the room as the occupants questioned each other on Fudge's point. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulders, preventing him from standing up. He barely gave the headmaster a glance as he stared angrily at Fudge's smug expression.

"Silence!" Madam Bones snapped. The buzz in the courtroom slowly reduced into silence. She waited until all was quite before continuing. "What Mr. Fudge says is true. It is a criminal offense to break out of prison, innocent or not." Sirius felt his heart sink in despair. This couldn't be happening. "However…" Sirius glanced at her, feeling hopeful again. "…since Mr. Black was refused a trial, to the mistake of this department, I will overlook this criminal offense." He sighed in relief and couldn't stop a smile forming on his face. He felt Dumbledore reach out and squeeze his shoulders. Madam Bones smiled down at him. "Since you would have been seen as innocent if given a trial in the first place, you will be free of any charges, including breaking out of prison. All your assets should be returned to you, Mr. Black. You are free. Case dismissed."

The courtroom burst out into talk as Sirius slumped down in his seat. The weight that was on his shoulders was now off. He could hear reporters trying to lean forward to ask him questions. "Mr. Black, how does it feel to be free?" "Mr. Black, where do you believe Peter Pettigrew will be right now?" "Mr. Black, what are you going to do now?" He ignored all the questions and glanced up to smile up at Dumbledore. "It's done." He said in wondrous relief.

Dumbledore smiled back down at him with the twinkle blazing in his eye. "I had no doubt, my boy." He patted his shoulders. "Come, Sirius. I'm sure there are a few people you wish to speak to."

Sirius immediately sat up. "Remus!" He said in realization. He quickly turned to where he last seen his old friend. Everyone was now standing, moving slowly to the door, talking to colleges and friends as they went. He couldn't see Remus anywhere. He sighed in disappointment. He must have, once again, left without a word. Was he still dwelling on the lack of trust Sirius had in him? He really needed to speak to him about that. If Remus would let him.

Then, a man with his female companion continued walking towards the door. No longer blocking Sirius' view from the place Remus was last seen sitting. Sirius eyes widened with surprise and gratitude. Remus still seated, waiting for the crowds to thin. Harry, with his hat still over his head was leaning against the side of his guardian. Sirius couldn't see his face to know if he was sleeping or just tired. He looked up and met his eyes. Remus nodded in greeting towards him and Sirius felt like he could finally breathe again. It was Remus' subtle way of saying everything was okay between them. Although, Sirius knew they would still have to talk about it.

"Sirius!"

Sirius snapped his eyes away from Remus and saw a familiar tall figure stepping off the stands to come to him. Her light brown hair was pulled back. Her dark eyes stared at him with affection. She was pulling a fair-haired man behind her. Sirius gave an excited and pleased smile as he immediately recognized her. He quickly stood. "Dromeda!" He greeted his favorite cousin.

She reached him and pulled him right into a hug. He couldn't leave it just with that. With a gleeful look in his eye, he quickly picked her up and spun her around. "My dear, favorite cousin! I haven't seen you since you got married!"

"Sirius Orion Black! Put me down!" Andromeda Tonks née Black snapped, but she couldn't stop the twitch of her lips at his childish display.

Sirius did as he was told and pulled away. His eyes were sparkling with amusement. "You never did like it when I did that."

She playfully glared at him. "It's just a childish thing." She smiled and pulled the man she was with closer to them. "Sirius, I don't believe you ever met my husband, Ted Tonks. Ted, dear, this is my cousin. The only decent person on my side of the family you could meet."

Ted reached out his hand for a shake. "Nice to finally meet you."

Sirius was having none of that either. He pulled the surprised man into a hug. "Nice ta meet ya too!" He pulled away and looked between them. "Didn't you have a daughter at some point?" He asked. He was glad to stay off the topic of his imprisonment, not wishing to know if his favorite cousin thought the worst of him as well. She seemed to be thinking along the same line as she answered his question without bringing up the trial or anything related to it.

Andromeda nodded. "Yes. Nymphadora. She was unable to make it. She is just finishing her first year of Auror training."

"Auror training?" He asked with his eyes wide. "Already? She's that old. Merlin, times flies. I must be old!"

"Old physically, perhaps, but mentally?" She shook her head. "You never grow up."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "I couldn't tell if that was an insult or a compliment." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I'll take it as a compliment."

She chuckled. "Whatever way you wish to take it, but speaking of Dora…" She turned to her husband. "…we wanted to see her before her break ends." She gave Sirius a pleasant smile. "It was nice to see you again, cousin."

Ted nodded. "It was nice to finally meet you." He smiled. "Dromeda only spoke good things about you."

Sirius smiled. "Ha, I knew you loved me." He teased before saying his goodbyes. They walked away and Sirius turned to face Dumbledore, only to see he was no longer standing behind him. In fact, most of the room was empty now and the headmaster was nowhere to be seen. With nothing else to distract him from his main goal, he turned to where he last seen Remus. His friend was still sitting there patiently. Harry was no longer beside him. Their eyes connected again and Sirius found himself heading towards him.

* * *

Hermione sat at the table, reading the book on human transfiguration intently. "…_forcing animal transfiguration causes the wizard or witch to act like that animal. Unlike animagus, they lose their mind to the animal, like werewolves. The_…" She stopped reading. "Werewolves?" She said out loud. There were such things as werewolves. She leaned back against the chair in thought. Remus told Harry he could willingly change into a wolf. What if it wasn't as willing as he led Harry to believe? She pushed the book she was reading aside and stood up.

She went back to the bookshelves with a new mission in mind. She returned a moment later with a book titled, "_Dark Creatures and their Symptoms: Includes Werewolves to Banshees and more_" and set it on the table.

* * *

Remus stood as Sirius approached. "You're free now." He said with a faint smile.

Sirius nodded. "Yep." He spread his arms out. "Home free!" He said with a grin. They started out of the courtroom, walking side-by-side.

"I cleaned up the guest room for you." Remus said as they entered the hallway. Reporters didn't waste any time. They quickly surrounded them.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Black!"

Sirius pushed them aside, trying his best to ignore the buzz of reporters. "Where is Harry?" He asked Remus as they slowly pushed their way. "I noticed you brought him." He glared at the reporters. "Back off, will you!" He snapped. "Give the free man some room to be free!" He heard Remus chuckle quietly beside him and he glanced cheekily at him.

Remus shook his head and murmured, "You haven't changed. Albus took Harry to show him around."

Sirius nodded. In other words, Dumbledore took Harry to give them some time to talk. The corridor was almost clear now. The reporters were now giving Sirius some space, but were still recording their observation. Madam Bones was talking with Dumbledore some distance away. Harry, with his little blue baseball cap on, was standing close to his side, his eyes glancing around with childish curiosity. Two strangers were walking down the hallway, neither of them giving them much thought. The only other people in the corridor were Sirius and Remus.

They started to head towards Dumbledore, but Sirius stopped. "Wait, Remus." He said quietly. Remus turned to him. His blue eyes stared at him with that familiar calm and patient way that was uniquely Remus. Sirius shifted and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "About what you heard yesterday…"

"Mr. Black!"

Sirius growled under his breath and turned to the daring reporter. The reporter was a blond hair woman with elaborate, but rigid curls. She had jeweled spectacles covering her green eyes. She had a heavy-jawed face; her lips were formed into a fake smile, red and bright with her lipstick. She held a long green quill and a rectangle-shape notebook in her masculine hands; her fingernails were painted scarlet and looked almost like claws to Sirius. He decided at first glance that he did not like her. "I'm not answering any questions, Mrs.…?"

"Ms. Rita Skeeter, from the _Daily Prophet_. I just have question for you, Mr. Black."

Sirius glared at her. "Not answering."

She ignored him. "Are you going to fight for custody of your godson, Harry James Potter, or are you going to continue to allow a werewolf to raise him?"

A few things happened at once, Sirius snapped at her, "Not answering", and Remus gasped, clinching his heart. Sirius noticed and quickly pulled his friend away from the nosy reporter. She grinned at them before turning away. "Remus, what is it?" He asked staring at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

Remus glanced down, his hand still above his heart. "Harry…" He breathed out glancing behind them, where they last seen the boy.

Sirius followed his gaze and his eyes widened with realization. Harry stood not far behind them, within hearing distant. His green eyes wide behind his glasses, he was frozen staring at them with the hint of betrayal. He had heard the question Ms. Skeeter had asked them.

Remus turned to the boy. "Harry, I…" He took a step forward, but Harry turned and ran, disappearing down the corridor. Remus paused with a look of despair. He turned to Sirius. "I never told him." He looked him in the eye. "You should go after him." He glanced down and shook his head. "He wouldn't want to talk to me."

Sirius hesitated, torn between beating Remus in the head and catching Harry. He knew either him or Remus had to go after Harry before someone else noticed him or before he got lost. He gave Remus a look. "You and I will talk about this later." He warned before rushing after his godson.

* * *

Hermione looked up with wide eyes, her finger pausing on the page of the book. "A werewolf!" She concluded.

* * *

**A lot of people wanted Remus to tell Harry about his condition and about his godfather, but I couldn't have Remus tell Harry about him being a werewolf and be in character..It's just not him to tell someone...So, I went with the second place winner, which was Remus telling Harry about neither. **


	9. The Talk

**Chapter 9: The Talk**

Sirius followed Harry's trail to the crowded Atrium, dodging and ignoring questions and comments being thrown his direction by curious bystanders and reporters. He shoved them out of the way without care. He had one thing on his mind and one thing only. He must find Harry before something happens to him.

Sirius finally caught sight of him by the Fountain of Magical Brethren, looking lost, confused, and scared. It was the blue cap on his head among the colorless suits of the busy businessmen that first caught Sirius' attention. The people were so busy by their everyday lives, that they barely noticed the escaped convict amongst their midst, much less a small, scared little boy. Sirius paused when he saw him and let out a sigh of relief to see him okay. He looked much younger than his ten years, like a young toddler lost and looking for his mommy. His body was clinched together, his arms wrapped around his body like he was trying to protect himself. Tears brightened his noticeable green eyes. His eyes flickered from one person to another, hoping to find someone to help him, but no one paid him any attention. He flinched away when someone knocked into him.

Sirius pushed through the crowd, trying to get to him without calling out his name. The last thing he wanted was to bring attention to them. Harry saw him coming before he was able to reach him and, although he didn't know him well, it seemed to comfort him to see a familiar face. His shoulders slouched with relief and his watery eyes wouldn't leave him.

He knelt down next to him, but was hesitant to give the boy a hug. He wanted too, but knew Harry was still somewhat uncomfortable with the human him. It might do more harm than good. "Harry, you gave Remus a scare." He said, unsure how to talk to him. Guilt hit him at that realization. It was his godson and he was unsure how to even talk to him. He was never good with children. When Harry was just an infant, he hugged him, played peak-a-boo, tickled him, took him up on a broom, and then handed him back to his parents for the dippers, bath time, feeding time, and bedtime. Harry was only sick twice before that Halloween and Sirius never took care of him then and Harry was not old enough to really talk. So, he never had to give those comforting or serious conversations. Maybe things would have changed if he had the chance to be there as Harry was growing up, but he didn't and he hadn't changed.

He glanced around the bustling crowd and realized they couldn't have the conversation there. He turned back to Harry. "Come. Let's find a place to talk or…or something." He said awkwardly. He took Harry's sweaty small hands and led him back to the elevators.

* * *

There was an awkward silence as they rode the elevator back. Harry hadn't looked up at him since letting him take his hands nor had he said a word. It added to Sirius' discomfort. He kept sneaking glances at the silent and still child, trying to figure him out. "Listen, Harry…" Harry moved his head in his direction, but still hadn't looked up. Sirius sighed. "Remus loves you, kid. He really does, but you shouldn't be upset that he didn't tell you he's a werewolf." Harry snapped his head up this time, giving him a look he couldn't decipher. "That's just the way Remus is. He never tells anyone and he hates talking about it. He didn't even tell me or your dad. We had to figure it out ourselves and confront him about."

Before Sirius could go on the elevator stopped and he led Harry out. He could see Dumbledore still talking with Madam Bones, but almost everyone else was cleared out. He couldn't see Remus anywhere and hoped desperately he wasn't wallowing in self-pity. He took Harry to the side and sat on the ground, back against the wall. "Sit." Harry slid down next to him.

Sirius opened his mouth to continue speaking, but Harry beat him to it. "What makes you think I am mad about that? What's a werewolf in the magic world? In the non-magic world…"

"Muggle." Sirius automatically corrected.

Harry continued like he wasn't interrupted. "...there are many different types of werewolves. Werewolves who turn into actual wolves and werewolves who stand up like humans. There are werewolves that change at will and those who are forced to change on a full moon. There are werewolves who change three nights in a row every month and werewolves who change for only one night a month. Werewolves who keep their human minds and werewolves who lose their human minds. I don't know. And Remus did tell me he could change into a wolf. How could I be mad that he is a werewolf when I don't know what that means? That's not why I am mad!" He said heatedly. "I grew up as a non-magic person. I don't know this world. Yeah, I would have liked to be told, but that is not why I am mad."

Sirius blinked, realizing Harry was right. Without living in the wizarding world, he didn't grow into their prejudices. In the muggle world, most of those who believe in werewolves would do almost anything to meet one. They are fascinated by them. That was the world Harry grew up in. "If you aren't mad about that then…" He gave Harry a confused look. "…why are you mad?"

Harry immediately looked down and shifted his butt uncomfortably on the hard ground. "None of your business." He murmured quietly.

"Would you rather talk to Remus? 'Cause I am pretty sure it's his business." Sirius pointed out. Harry snapped his eyes to him, seemingly at a loss of words, before shaking his head. "Would you rather speak to Noir about it?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked down and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe." He paused and thought for a moment. Then, he shook his head. "No. I guess not." He muttered. "Noir can't answer my question."

"And what question would that be?" He tried to ask encouragingly, but not sure if he succeed.

Harry hesitated to answer. He looked away from him and shifted uncomfortably. Sirius waited and he was just beginning to think Harry wasn't going to ask him his question when he suddenly did. "Will you?" He asked softly, hesitantly.

Sirius looked over at him, but Harry was keeping his gaze to the floor. "Will I what?" He asked.

Harry hesitated again. "Will…will you take me away from him?" He asked his voice so quiet Sirius had to lean in to hear it. His tone was fearful. Afraid that, yes, this man was going to take him away from the first loving home he remembered. Away from the man who cared for him. Away from the man he loved. It hurt Sirius to hear that tone. As if he would do that to both Remus and Harry. A year with them was more than enough time to see they were happy together. He just hoped he could fit into their small family.

"Oh, Harry, of course not." The boy looked up at him, his green eyes shining with hope. Those eyes asked him if he was being truthful. "I would not do that to you or to him. Just because I'm your godfather doesn't mean you _have_ to live with me in the event of your parents…death." Even after a year with a clear head, he still couldn't seem to get pass their deaths. "You are happy with him and he is happy with you. I'm not going to change that." He promised. He couldn't tell if that helped ease Harry any, as he still looked tense and awkward.

"Then, why didn't he tell me, Mr. Black?"

Sirius flinched. "Call me Sirius or Uncle Padfoot. Mr. Black was my father and I am not him." He said as calmly as he could. Even his own sons called him Mr. Black on occasion. Sirius could remember when he stopped calling his father 'father' and started calling him 'Mr. Black'. It wasn't a pleasant memory. "As for why Remus didn't tell you…" He paused, unsure of the answer himself. "Maybe because he saw it as unnecessary. He knew I would never go for custody. Why make it an issue of it if it meant nothing?" He lied. "Don't worry about, Harry. Don't be mad at him. It breaks his heart. He loves you a lot, like you are his own son. He…"

"No." Harry interrupted. Sirius blinked in surprise. "If he loved me like his own son, how come he never allowed me to call him dad? I've tried a few times and he always told me never to call him that. He wouldn't respond."

'Okay, Sirius, you have to put yourself in Remus shoes to answer that one.' He thought to himself as he struggled to answer. He lifted his head, realizing it was an easy answer. It was something he would have encouraged as well. "He doesn't allow you to call him dad because he wants you to remember your real dad, James. He doesn't want to take his place. He wants you to recognized James as your dad. You calling Remus dad is like taking that title away from James." Was it just him or did that just sound awkward? Oh, why couldn't he just switch with Remus just for this conversation alone? He was never good with conversations like this. That had always been Remus' area. The encouraging, serious talks were his strong suits, not Sirius'.

"But I do know James Potter is my father. I do call him father, but Remus is my dad. James is my father and Remus is my dad. He's not taking anything away from him." Harry argued. "If he wants I can call him father and James dad. I don't mind. I swear."

Sirius nodded as he tried to think of something to say to that. "Well…then, you should tell that to Remus. Not me." He sighed. "Speaking of which, are you ready to face him again, Harry ol'pal? Your Uncle Padfoot, here, is rather hungry right now and could eat a whole hippogriff if his stomach was willing to digest it." The boy giggled at him, despite not knowing what a hippogriff was. Sirius patted his leg. "Come. Let's ask your Grandpa Al where your runaway guardian went."

Harry's head snapped up, glancing around the almost abandoned corridor with frantic eyes. "He left me here?" Tears started to weal up behind his eyes as he sat up, looking all over, searching for the familiar form of Remus. He started to hyperventilate in panic.

Sirius cursed himself for mentioning it and quickly tried to calm the boy. "He left you with someone he could trust, Harry. He didn't abandon you. It's just like leaving you at home with Aunty M or Aunty Pop. There is nothing to fear. He trusts me to take care of you and bring you home to him. And he might not even have left the Ministry. For all we know, he could be using the loo. We'll just have to ask Grandpa Al. Okay?" As he was speaking, Harry was slowly calming down, taking his words to heart. His breathing returned to normal, calm breaths. Sirius nodded, letting Harry know he was doing it right. "Good. Good. Okay. Let's ask Grandpa Al." Sirius said as he stood back up. He quickly helped his godson up as well.

* * *

According to Dumbledore, Remus left to pick up Hermione from the Hogwarts library and headed home. He told Dumbledore to tell Sirius to bring Harry home after their chat. So, without further ado, Sirius quickly took Harry back to the cabin.

Hermione greeted them when they appeared out of the fireplace, rather clumsily in Harry's case. She was sitting on the couch and slammed the book she'd been reading shut. She stood and rushed at Harry. "Harry, we need to talk. You wouldn't believe what I found out at the Hogwarts library!" She said, with her eyes wide. She eyed Sirius, having never met much less seen his human appearance, before Harry took her attention from him.

"I have loads to tell you too, 'Mione. You'll never believe it." He looked up at Sirius with his bright green, pleading eyes. "Can we go outside to talk?"

Sirius felt the brief moment of panic rush through him a like a wave. He froze unsure what to say. He wasn't Harry's guardian. Would Remus mind him making that sort of decision? What if he wanted Harry to remain indoors? "Ummm…"

"Pleeeease?" Harry stressed. Hermione joined him with her own bright brown eyes.

He glanced towards the stairs, knowing Remus would have to be up them somewhere. He hoped to hear the sound of footsteps indicating he was on his way down, but no such luck. He shook his head indecisively. "I don't know, Harry. I'm not…" He stopped short awkwardly.

"Pretty pleeeease?" The boy obviously wasn't giving up. It made Sirius glad he didn't raise him, not to say he wouldn't be all willing too, but his persistence would have had him caving every time. That, Sirius knew, wasn't the way to raise a child.

He glanced at the steps again. Besides, he needed to talk to Remus in private. "Stay out of the woods at least, okay? I don't want Remus going all wolfish on my a…butt." He quickly corrected before he could swear in front of the young and innocent ears.

"Thanks!" Harry said with a big grin. "Let's go, 'Moine!" He grabbed his friends arm and pulled her to the door.

Hermione glanced back. "Thanks, Mr. Black!"

"Don't call me…" But it was too late. The door closed behind them. He glanced out the window and watched them settle on the ground by the woods, but, luckily, not in the woods. "Whatever." He murmured before heading up the stairs.

* * *

They sat down by the trees, not far from the cabin. Harry leaned his back against the barky trunk. "You'll never guess what I found out." He said.

Hermione sat down across from him, with her legs cross. "Remus is a werewolf!" She announced, as if Harry hadn't spoke at all.

He blinked in surprise. "I know, but…" He leaned forward. "…how did you know?" He asked.

Hermione sat up as well. "You know? How? I was researching at the Hogwarts library. All the symptoms match. I read it in a book called _Dark Creatures and their Symptoms._"

"I overheard someone call Remus a werewolf after the trial, which was a long boring thing by the way. Never going to another trial ever again. Did you know that Sirius Black is my godfather?"

It was Hermione's turn to blink in surprise. "Your godfather? Is he going to fight for custody?"

Harry shrugged and looked down. "He said he wasn't and I think I believe him."

Hermione smiled. "That's great, Harry. You have more family now. I'm happy for you. A father and now an uncle."

* * *

He found Remus in his room, sitting at the edge of the bed with his back to the door. Sirius paused in the doorway, unsure if it was alright to enter, but, after a few long seconds, entered anyways. He walked slowly around the bed as he looked around the room. Remus' bedroom was very simple. Bed, window with blue curtains, desk and chair, a dresser, a closet, up to three pictures hung on the plain wall, hardwood floor, and a bookshelf filled with books. He needed a new bookshelf, Sirius thought to himself. The one he owned was completely filled, overflowing even. There was a small stack of books on the ground by the bookshelf. Some were stacked on top of the bookshelf and there was a small pile on the desk. Sirius pulled the chair of the desk out and moved it in front of Remus before straddling it, leaning forward against the back.

"I won't fight." Remus suddenly said, sounding emotionless, dead.

Sirius snapped his head up. "Fight what?"

Remus eyes flickered to him before settling back on the ground. "I won't fight you for custody of Harry."

Sirius sat there, stunned for a moment before reaching over and pulling a James. Just as his late friend would have done, he smacked Remus across the head. Remus looked up, himself stunned for a moment, but listening. No doubt he was thinking the same thing Sirius was; that it was a James Potter move. And Sirius now knew why James would always smack him when Remus was having a self-doubt, self-pity, selfless moment. It gave him Remus' full attention. "I would hope you wouldn't give up without a fight, Remus John Lupin."

Remus gave him a look. "James and Lily wanted you to take care of him after their death. That's why they named you his godfather. It is within your rights. You should have this opportunity to experience what it's like raising Harry, getting to know him. Besides…" He sighed forlornly. "…Harry wouldn't want me as his guardian anymore. A werewolf." He gave out a humorless chuckle.

Sirius glared at him. "First of all, Remus, they only made me his godfather because they didn't much of a choice. Dangerous times. They needed a foolproof plan for Harry in case they die. Alice Longbottom became his godmother. There were only four people to look at for his godfather. Frank Longbottom, but they ruled that one out because Alice was his godmother. If something happened to both Longbottoms…" He spread his arms out in question. "….where would Harry go then? There's Peter Pettigrew…" He spat out like a curse. "…Pettigrew couldn't take care of himself, much less an infant. He's out. Thank goodness. Then…" He gave Remus a hard look. "…there was you. Lily so wanted you to be Harry's godfather. You were much better with him then I was and she certainly trusted you more around him then me, a prankster, womanizer, and teen-like adult with never-ending hormones. You were calmer and seemed to know what you were doing around the child, but you were also a werewolf. As much as they didn't like it, they know Ministry would never allow you to take Harry…at least we didn't think they would. So, that left me. I was their second choice, Remus. They wanted you to raise him."

Remus sat there staring at him, like he was wondering if he was telling him the truth. He blinked. "I…I didn't know." He whispered.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't. They know you would take that the wrong way. You would wallow in self-pity for being a werewolf and such. But to my second point, Harry doesn't care you're a werewolf. He wasn't mad about that. Not at all."

"Sirius…" Remus' voice was laced with skepticism.

"I was the one who talked with him." Sirius interrupted. "I know. He told me. He was mad that you didn't tell him I was his godfather and he was upset over the question from that reporter. He thought I was going to try and take him from you, but, as I told him, I won't. I would not do that to either of you. Just because I'm his godfather, legally, doesn't mean he _has_ to live with me."

"That may be true, that he doesn't care I'm a...a werewolf, but that's because he doesn't understand. Once he understands…" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Give the boy some credit, Remus. He loves you, like a father. He told me. He wouldn't care even once he understands. He's like his mother and father in that way. I'm not going to fight to get custody of him and that's it. He is still in your custody, unless you do something incredibly stupid and I really hope you don't."

Remus stared at him and, even though it's been almost ten years since he saw Remus and spoke to him, Sirius knew the look on his face quite well. Remus was thinking through his words, watching for any sign of lying. Sirius sat there, staring back at him, letting him discover on his own the truth to his words. He finally nodded and looked away; the closest Sirius was going to get to an agreement.

"Okay." Sirius said for the lack of something to say. Silence descended over them, a tension silence. The type of silence that spoke to them, telling them that there was still much to speak about, much to get off their chest. It was the silence that reminded them off the pass ten years, the distrust, lies, and betrayal. The loneliness and regret. It was uncomfortable to sit through such a loud silence.

Suddenly, it was interrupted by the sound of children laughter. Bright and innocent. They both looked towards the window. It was opened just a crack, letting the light spring breeze in and blowing the curtains out like a wave. From their angle, they couldn't see the children, just the darkened sky and the distance treetops. They turned from the window.

"I should bring them inside. It's almost dinner time." Remus said as he stood up.

Sirius quickly stood up as well. "I'm sorry, Remus." He said quickly before he could lose his nerve.

Remus paused and looked at him. "For what?" He asked.

Sirius stuffed his hands into his pants pocket and sighed. "For thinking you were the spy."

His old friend shook his head. "For the past eight years, I thought you betrayed us. It's no different. We all made mistakes and misjudged one another. It's okay, Sirius."

"Eight years?" Sirius questioned.

Remus looked away sheepishly. "Before that, I was in denial."

"Oh." Sirius said quietly. He felt better, knowing Remus didn't immediately assume what everybody had said about him was right. It also made him feel worst. Remus struggled with the idea that he had betrayed them, but Sirius seemed to have believed Remus was the spy all too easily. "It's not the same, Remus. Everyone assumed they knew. They knew I was the Secret Keeper, they knew Pettigrew called me the traitor, they knew I killed him. I didn't have anything but Pettigrew's words and your consent absentness."

"Peter?" Remus asked giving him a look.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, you two lived together at the time and he would tell me things that he noticed about you. Odd owls all hours of the day, leaving randomly, being distant, stuff like that. Then there was the fact Voldemort was offering werewolves so much and Pettigrew told me you seemed interested in what he was offering. He was very…" He paused, trying to think of a word to use to describe him.

"Convincing." Remus added, looking away. "Peter knew what to say and he was persuasive. His own nervousness, as if he thought I was on to him, helped make what he said seem real."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah. How did you…?"

"You weren't the only one he was talking to. He was trying to turn me against you. He mentioned your family background, how close you were to the Potter's, the shifty look in your eyes. He even used the incidence in our sixth year with Severus Snape to show how capable of murder you were. He was convincing."

Sirius sensed a 'but' coming and concluded what it was even though Remus didn't say it. He closed his eyes and sighed with guilt. "But you didn't believe him. He said a few words about you and I soak them up, but he said things about me to you and you deny them. Merlin, Remus." He leaned back against the desk feeling more worthless then dirt. The guilt was eating away at him from the inside. "I'm so sorry. I'm such a horrible friend. I am." He looked up at Remus. "I'm sorry."

"Don't, Sirius. It's okay. Really. I didn't believe him because he had less on you then he had on me. I knew you hated your family. You always did. You thought of James, Lily, and Harry as your family. I know the 'shifty look' he said you had was there because you were cautious. We knew there was a spy, of course you would be careful and I know how hard you took what happened in sixth year. Peter had nothing on you that could convince me, but he had a lot on me. I'm not surprised you believed his words. They were, after all, true."

Sirius gave him a narrowed look. "What do you mean?"

"Not thinking about Voldemort's offer to the werewolves, but I was getting owls all hours of the day and leaving randomly. I was more distant from you guys. It was because I was a spy, but for Albus, not Voldemort." He sighed before returning to his spot on the bed. Sirius remained standing. "Albus had asked me to work with some werewolves in Wales. They were leaning towards joining Voldemort and we couldn't have that. I had to work my way up the ranks and convince them that they should join. If they found out I was working for Albus, it would have pushed them straight to the Voldemort. It was an uncover mission. With a spy in the Order, we couldn't tell anyone about it. It would have been too dangerous."

"Oh." Sirius managed to say. It was the only thing he could say. "That…that explains a lot. I'm still sorry, though. I should have had more faith in you."

"It was hard times. I really don't mind that you guys thought I was the spy. If our roles were reverse, I would have thought the same thing, I am sure."

Sirius narrowed his eyes again. "Guys? What do you mean?" Who else had thought the calm werewolf was the spy? He had kept the suspicion to himself.

"The Potters and you."

Sirius shook his head. "Remus, I was the only one who thought you were the spy."

Remus snapped his head up. "What?"

"I never told James or Lily of my suspicion. I knew they wouldn't agree. James would have been insult to know I believed you were the spy and Lily would have kicked me out of the house. You know James, Remus. He would have thought it a high dishonor to mistrust a friend. He would never have suspected you, me, or even Pettigrew. Not even when the answer was staring at him in the face. I told no one what I thought, not even Pettigrew. I was the only one, the only one." He repeated to get his point across.

Sirius didn't know what Remus was thinking, but he hoped the knowledge that James and Lily didn't suspect him helped. He waited for Remus to glance back up, feeling the itch of impatience, but knew Remus needed it.

Remus nodded in acknowledgment. "Thanks, Sirius." Before Sirius could ask him what for, his werewolf friend stood up. "Your bedroom is right next to mine. I'm going to start dinner and call the children in."

* * *

**Almost done...I'm thinking one more chapter left...**

**I got the "He would have thought it a high dishonor to mistrust a friend" came from the seventh book...talk between Remus and Harry...  
**

**["You think I'm a fool?" demanded Harry.  
"No, I think you're like James," said Lupin, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends."]**

**-J.K. Rowling, _ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _**


	10. The Book

**Chapter 10: The Book**

Dinner was an awkward affair. The four of them would either stare at their plates or sneak glances at one another in silence. The only noise was the clinging of the silverware against the plates or the creak of a wooden chair when someone moved. They ate slowly, feeling the tension in the air between them. It was filled with things left unsaid between them, fears and uncertainties. It was like that throughout the whole meal.

"So..." Sirius suddenly spoke up, making the two children jump in their seats in surprise. Everyone's eye was quickly on him. He pushed his finished plate away. "That…that was umm…a good meal, Remus. The best I had in a long time," he said awkwardly.

"Yes!" Everyone's eye suddenly on Hermione and she slouched in her chair in embarrassment. "I mean, yes, it was a…good dinner, Remus," she said meekly. "Thank you."

Remus nodded. "My pleasure."

Silence once again descended upon them as everyone avoided each other's eyes again. "Well…" Remus said, standing up from the table. "I should clean up." He picked up a few plates. "Hermione, you're parents will be here soon. You should make sure you have everything." She nodded and left the table with Harry. He turned to Sirius. "Why don't you find something in my dresser to wear for bed? We can get some of your own things tomorrow."

Sirius stood up and gathered the rest of the plates. "I could do that later. Let me help you clean up the kitchen." He gave Remus a look when he realized he was about to protest. "It's the least I could do."

Remus headed for the sink. "You don't owe me anything, Sirius."

Sirius set the plates he was holding down by the sink. "You're only saying that because you are you. I owe a lot and don't deny it."

* * *

A half an hour later, the Grangers came to pick Hermione up. They stayed a while, asking how the trial went and getting to know Sirius. Both, Remus and Sirius, felt it fair that Mr. Granger gave him the third degree. Sirius would, after all, be around their daughter now, with his current living situation.

As they spoke in the kitchen, Mrs. Granger was keeping Hermione and Harry entertained in the living room. Harry was all too willing to give Mrs. Granger a very interesting perspective of the trial. How boring it was, how all they did was talk and used big words, how tired he got…Remus had kept one ear on their conversation and another one on Mr. Granger's and Sirius' conversation. Everything was going smoothly and Sirius and Mr. Granger seemed to get along quite well. They had gotten off topic a few times, as Sirius wanted to know the latest motorbike model and who was named sexiest women of the year, a question Mr. Granger couldn't answer…or refused too since his wife was close by. Finally, after another half hour, the Grangers left.

Remus closed the door behind them and turned to face the room. Harry was on the couch, the same position he was at when he said goodbye to Hermione, and Sirius was standing close by him. Remus sighed. "You should get ready for bed, Harry. It's close to your bedtime," he said softly, suddenly feeling like it wasn't his place anymore to tell Harry what to do. What if Sirius was wrong and Harry didn't want him to be his guardian any longer? He hadn't yet spoken to the boy since the trial. "Don't forget a shower," he reminded.

He was glad when Harry nodded without a word and started up the stairs. He waited until the boy was out of sight before running a tired hand through his hair. He felt Sirius eyes on him as he slouched on the couch. His friend sat next to him. "You should go talk to him. He needs your assurance. I think he still fears I would take him away from you," he said softly. "He doesn't know me well enough to take me at my word, but he'll believe you."

Remus shook his head. "I'll wait until later. He needs to get ready for bed and…" He turned to Sirius. "…I wanted to talk to you about something." Sirius raised a questioning brow in response. "Do you remember that time when I went feral when it wasn't the full moon? I bit Harry in the arm."

Sirius groaned leaned his head back. "How could I forget? I have a permanent scar on my leg because of that." He turned his head to face him. "Why do you ask?"

"Why did you or James tell me I didn't leave a mark?" he asked.

Sirius blinked and lifted his head from the back of the couch. "Didn't think it was important and we didn't want to remind you of the incident by bringing it up. Is it important?"

Remus nodded as he turned away. "I connected to Harry that night. I feel his strong emotions, especially pain and fear. I'll be able to find him when he is lost, send him comfort when he is scared. The mark protects him from other werewolves. I essentially marked him as my cub, my child. It is because of that connection that I was able to get custody of him in the first place."

Sirius made a faint 'oh' sound. "I had wondered," he murmured to himself. "Dumbledore told us that you had just marked Harry as a cub in your pack. We knew nothing else about it. How did you find out about the mark?"

"It first flared up that night." He glanced over at Sirius with saddened eyes as he clarified what night he was talking about. "Halloween." Sirius eyes widened as he understood what that meant. He looked away. "Since that moment, I felt Harry's need for my protection and care, but I did not know where the feeling of need came from. I tried to discard it. It took several years before I realize where I was feeling the need, without understanding why. I found Harry with Lily's sister. I discovered the mark when I was putting my coat on him. I knew right away what the mark was and how it got there. I went to Albus and we worked on getting Harry into my care," he explained, not sure if it was smart to inform Sirius so soon of the abuse Harry went through, much less about his month in a coma because of that abuse.

"Things would have been different if we told you about the mark, wouldn't it?" Sirius asked, grimacing because he already knew the answer.

"Don't beat yourself over it, Sirius. What's done is done. You didn't know and you thought it was for the best," Remus tried to reassure.

They sat in silence and Remus could faintly hear the sound of the shower upstairs, glad that Harry listened to him. Sirius suddenly chuckled and Remus returned his attention to him.

Sirius was gazing at the fireplace with distant eyes. "You remember what we were doing that night before you went feral?"

Remus shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. "We were picturing which girl we thought Peter was seeing and making up reasons why the girl would date him. Some of those suggestions were…ridiculous."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Like Lyra "the Untouchable" Kyles, the Ravenclaw's perfect prefect princess." He spat those last three 'p' words out like a curse and Remus remembered with amusement all those times Sirius tried to get under her skirt, or her into a broom closet, without success. She hadn't even let him kiss her. "Or Norma "the Delicious" Duncan, Gryffindor's infamous tomboy."

Remus chuckled. "Kyles was dating Peter because everyone else given up every pursuing her and Peter was the only one willing," he said, remembering their made up reason for why the untouchable girl would date Peter Pettigrew. "And Duncan…"

"…Norma Duncan was too easy, no boy but the most desperate wanted her anymore. She was just using Pettigrew to get to me because she wanted me again, but I kept denying her," Sirius finished with a chuckle. "She was no challenge and that is no fun."

Remus shook his head. "You did have her…what? Six times…"

"Eight," Sirius quickly corrected. "No, wait…" He thought about it. "Nine." He shook his head. "No, no. Eight is right. I don't count the first time. We were interrupted before I was able to get my release, if you get my meaning."

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Only you, Sirius. Only you." Sirius sent him a grin before leaning his head back on the couch again.

There was a moment of silence, each in their own thoughts, before Sirius spoke again, sounding much more somber than before. "I missed this."

Remus eyed him. "Missed what?"

Sirius waved his hand in the air to generalize his point. "This," he said. "Sitting down, joking, laughing, making fun of people. I missed it."

Remus nodded. "So did I," he said softly. "I am glad you are here, Sirius. I'm glad you're innocent." He grinned. "You were always the better conversationalist then Peter." The grinned slipped from his face and he stared seriously at him. "But, really. Even with Harry here, it's been lonely. Full moons were rough without you and James and it was you two that made me feel…" He paused and looked down, feeling Sirius' eyes on him.

"Made you feel what?" Sirius pressed.

Remus looked up at him. "Human. You helped me feel like I was human, that I just had a…a furry little problem." They chuckled softly at the term James once used to describe the werewolf. "You guys would talk about like it was nothing, like it was normal. At times that did make me frustrated that you two didn't seem to realize that I was dangerous, but, at other times, it made me feel normal. You two always saw the good side of being a werewolf, when I never could, still can't. You and James acted like it was the coolest thing ever. I may have acted annoyed, been annoyed at times, but it helped. Then you two were suddenly gone, I was back to being that insecure, quiet eleven year old boy who ran away from any and all attention; the boy hiding in the back of a crowd, trying not to have any attention drawn to him. You brought me out of my shell, but, without you and James, I went right back into it the best I could. You two did a lot for me. So much more then I can return."

Sirius nodded slowly as he thought. "And I'm glad you believed me. Don't think you didn't do anything for us, Remus. You kept us focus and kept us thinking. Who knows how many times we would have screwed up pranks, homework, or any other daily things if it weren't for you. James wouldn't have gotten Lily to date him, if not for you. My advice certainly wasn't working. And, if you had been there afterwards, I know you would have stopped me from going after Pettigrew. You are my conscience in times when I don't have any. You stopped us from making mistakes." He grinned. "…and gave us more than one crazy full moon adventure." He frowned. "It killed me knowing the last true friend I had thought I was guilty. I felt like I failed you just as much as I failed the Potters."

"You didn't fail me, Sirius, and you certainly didn't fail James, Lily, or Harry," Remus said softly.

Sirius shook his head and quietly said, "No matter how many times you say it, Remus, I'm going to feel the guilt. It won't leave me. I'll just have to live with it." He turned away and sat up. He sighed. "Well, that is enough of the touchy-feely talk. I'm going to say goodnight to Harry and turn in. I'm still not used to this much activity yet. Makes me exhausted." He stood up and stretched. "Night…Moony."

Remus snapped his head up at him. The familiar nickname still sounded foreign in his ears. It had just been so long. Yet, it was comforting. He was no longer alone. His friend, a pack mate, had returned to him. "Night, Padfoot," he said with a faint grin.

* * *

Sirius headed up the stairs to the room reserved for him. An actual room, with an actual bed! He couldn't wait for the soft covers, the fluffy pillow, or the bouncy mattress. Maybe, just for tonight, he would sleep in the nude. It wasn't like it would be his first time. He had done it many times, but this time…this time he would be doing it, not because he was too lazy to slip on some night clothes, but because he wanted to feel the softness and the warmth on his skin. It was something he hadn't felt in almost ten years. He was looking forward to it. He was not counting the bed at the Hogwarts Infirmary. That did not have the sense of freedom this bed would have. His mind was too busy going over what would happen at the trial that he couldn't enjoy the bed. This time, he would be a free man when he slides under the covers.

He paused at Harry's opened door and peered in. The boy was sitting in his bed with a book on his lap. The floor lamp next to his bed was on to give him more light. Harry was staring at the page of his book, but Sirius could tell he wasn't reading it. He wasn't flipping the pages nor was his eyes flicker from one word to the other. They were fixed to one spot on the page.

Sirius took a step into the room and Harry glanced up. He watched with his bright green eyes as Sirius sat at the edge of his bed. They stared at one another for a moment before Sirius spoke. "Are you really alright with this arrangement, Harry?" he asked. "If not, I could move into my ancestral home," he assured with a grimace. The second to last place he wanted to go would be his childhood home. The first, of course, being Azkaban. "Once the Ministry reopens my accounts, I'll have money for my own place."

Harry looked at him and shook his head. "You don't need to go, Mr..." He stopped short. "Don't. Remus needs you and I…I don't _really_ mind. Truly," he stressed. He looked down at his book and clinched the edges of it. "I could get use to it." He peered up from under his black bangs covering his eyes. "It was always just me, Remus, and the Grangers, but we can add one more. Promise."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, Harry, but if it becomes too uncomfortable for you, just tell me. It won't insult me and I'll understand. Okay?" Harry nodded. "And you could call me Uncle Padfoot." He noticed Harry's flinch and winced when he realize that must have been too familiar for him. "Okay, how about Uncle Sirius?" he asked. Harry flinched again and looked down bashfully. Sirius sighed and felt his heart ache. His own godson was not comfortable with him. It hurt. "You may just call me Sirius."

"'M sorry," the boy muttered.

Sirius shook his head in protest. "No, no, it's alright, Harry. I understand."

Harry finally glanced up meekly. "No, you don't," he whispered. His eyes were sparkling with tears. Sirius stared at him, not comprehending.

"Sirius," a calm and quiet voice came from the doorway and he turned. Remus was leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pants pockets. He tilted his head towards the hall, a signal he wanted to talk in private.

Sirius nodded back, to let him know he got the message, before turning back to Harry. He gave the ten, soon to be eleven, year old boy a smile. "Goodnight, Harry," he said as he stood up.

Harry smiled shyly back at him. "Night…Sirius."

Sirius leaned forward and patted his blanket covered knees. He gave him a smile before leaving the room. He turned back around when he reached the hallway and waited.

Remus leaned in the room. "I'll be with you in a moment, Harry," he said before closing the door. He turned to face him. "You ever wondered why Harry never called me Uncle Remus?" he asked softly, trying to keep Harry from overhearing.

Sirius shook his head. "No. I thought it was because he didn't think of you as an uncle, but as a father."

Remus shook his head and leaned against the wall next to Sirius. "I wanted to spare you this until you are more adjusted to your freedom, but you should know. Just don't do anything stupid." He paused and Sirius waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts. "Harry didn't always live with me. I couldn't get custody of him right away."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, you said something earlier about finding him with Lily's sister and that it took several years and I kind of picked up on that during the year I was Noir."

"Harry was six when I found him. He spent five years with Lily's sister."

Sirius nodded again. "Okaaay…I'm still trying to figure out how this relates to…well, anything really."

Remus blinked. "Right, sorry. Lily's sister, I believe her name was Petunia, is married and has a son of her own. Her husband's name is Vernon Dursley." He took a deep breath. "Harry called him Uncle Vernon, never anything else."

"I'm still not catching on."

"Harry wasn't treated well at that house, Sirius," Remus finally revealed.

Sirius straightened up, his eyes snapping to Remus. "What?" he asked in a low dangerous tone.

Remus stared back at him with his blue amber eyes. "He was abused. To him, the word 'uncle' is permanently associated with Vernon. He gets flashbacks. He won't call anyone uncle anymore."

Sirius was having a hard time processing everything Remus told him. His godson was abused? The same giggle, bright green eyed little pup that James and Lily brought into this world? James' little fawn? Lily's little baby? Remus' little cub? His little pup? Abused? Treated with the harsh back of a hand? Who could do something like that? What monster? Vernon. His eyes narrowed with anger. "I'm going to kill him," he swore.

Remus shook his head. "It's taken care of, Sirius. Don't do anything to put yourself back in prison. That's the last thing any of us wants and it will just give Fudge what he wants. Don't do it. Vernon is paying for what he did to Harry."

Sirius took a few deep breaths to calm himself and nodded, knowing Remus was right. He looked him straight in the eye. "I better not see Vernon Dursley then. Ever. I would not be able to restrain myself," he warned. He sighed and turned away. This was something he needed to ponder more in the privacy of his room. His heart felt heavy with guilt. If only he hadn't run after Peter Pettigrew. He would have been there to take care of Harry. His godson would have never been in that house. If only he didn't persuade James to change Secret Keeper, if only he didn't go after Pettigrew, if only he trusted Remus, if only they told Remus about the mark…if only, if only. And it was his entire fault. It would be a guilt that would never go away, no matter how many times he was told otherwise. "I'm off to bed. Night, Remus."

Remus eyed him and Sirius knew he knew how he felt at that moment. He could almost feel Remus debating whether or not to bring up the issue. His friend finally nodded and said a quiet, "Night" and Sirius knew he wasn't going to bring it up.

* * *

Remus entered Harry's bedroom. Harry was laying in bed now. His book was closed and laying on the floor. His floor lamp was off, but his desk lamp was now lit. He had placed his pair of glasses on the nightstand by his bed, making his green eyes pop out more. Remus sat at the edge of the bed and leaned forward, placing his arm on the other side of Harry to support his weight. He brushed back Harry's bangs from his eyes tenderly with his other hand. They stared at each other for a moment before Harry spoke. "I'm sorry, Remus."

Remus narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Sorry for what, Harry?"

"For running," the ten year old answered.

Remus shook his head. "No, no, Harry. I'm the one who should apologize. I should have told you about my condition and your godfather. You had every right to run. I tried telling you about Sirius, but I was interrupted and…" He paused and looked away. "Truthfully," he started to say as he turned back to Harry. "…I was afraid."

Harry gave him a questioning look. "Afraid?" he asked.

Remus nodded. "Yes, afraid." He brushed his hand against Harry's cheek affectionately. "I don't want to loss you, not even to my best friend. I suppose I was afraid you would want to live with your godfather, if you knew you would be able too. The Ministry would have backed your decision to live with Sirius. They have no love for me, a werewolf."

Harry sat up, his eyes wide. Remus leaned back to give him room. "Remus…" he started to say softly. He pushed off his covers and got to his knees. Remus shifted on the bed during Harry's sudden movements, wondering what he was doing. Harry leaned forward and gave him a big hug. Remus sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry. He kissed the top of his head before laying his cheek against the messy hair. "You're my hero," Harry muttered. "You saved me from…from _them_ and took care of me. I love it here with you." He shook his head. "I won't leave you. Ever. You're my dad. I don't care that Sirius Black is my godfather or that you're a werewolf. It makes no difference to me. I love you, dad."

Remus felt touched and felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He tightened his arms around his boy before pulling back. He looked down at him and gave him a look. "Harry…" he started to rebuke for being called 'dad'.

Harry looked back up at him. "Indulge me," he said, knowing exactly what Remus was going to say.

Remus felt his lips twitch into a smile at the boy's words. "You have been around me too long," he noted with good humor. Harry chuckled and Remus pulled him back into a hug. He sighed. "I love you too, cub."

Harry looked up at him. "Will you read to me?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes.

Remus smiled at him and pulled away. "Happily. Now, get back under those covers well I grab a book off the shelf." He stood and walked over to Harry's bookshelf. He could hear Harry shuffling around as he tried to get comfortable under the covers. He looked over the many muggle children books, chapter books, and young adult books Harry had collected over the years. Harry never could throw away or get rid of any books, a trait he picked up from his guardian. He had outgrew the children books years ago, but would argue tooth and nail whenever Remus tried to talk to him about getting rid of them or boxing them up. Remus couldn't help but be amused and didn't mind when he lost the argument. He couldn't mind, not when he never got rid of books either. Despite the large collection, it didn't take long to find the perfect book to read. Harry was back under the covers by the time Remus picked out a book.

Remus sat next to Harry on the bed with his back against the headboard as he opened the book. He began to read, "A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang: I'll love you forever; I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living my baby you'll be…"

* * *

**I'm sure you remember I used the book for the first story. I thought it was fitting to use it for this one!**

**Book: "Love You Forever" by Robert Munsch**

**One more chapter left to go...the Epilogue  
**

**Please Review!**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Harry's eyes shifted from one place to another, wishing to take it all in at once. The rush of the crowds, the large red steam engine train…it was exciting and new. Older students were loudly greeting their friends and new students trying to get away from crying parents. There were the sounds of owls hooting and cats purring as their owners struggle to carry their stuff onto the train.

"Isn't this exciting?" Hermione exclaimed from beside him as she glanced around Platform 9 ¾ with glittering eyes.

Harry nodded, his eyes still flickering around the station. "We're finally here." They had been waiting for this moment since they were told about Hogwarts. It didn't seem like the day would ever come. "Think of all the new things we will learn!"

"I can't wait to get back to the library!" Hermione exclaimed as she rebalanced her school trunk on the pulley.

"There you two are!" The two eleven year olds glanced guiltily back at Remus. The werewolf eyes were narrowed with displeasure and his arms were firmly folded across his chest. Harry shifted his feet uncomfortably at the look on his guardians face. "You gave us all a fright." He turned his attention to Hermione. "Especially your parents, young lady. It seems someone forgot to mention to them that running into the wall was the way onto the platform."

Hermione winced. "Oops," she muttered, her face turning red with shame.

"But even that could have been avoided if you two did not go running off as soon as you said your goodbyes to the Grangers," Remus continued. "I did not give you permission to rush off. You must wait for us to give you the go next time or you both will be grounded for a week."

A black haired man came up from behind Remus and placed a hand on his shoulders. He smiled wildly at the children. "Oh, come off them, Moony! They were just excited. Who wouldn't be?"

Remus gave the man a glare. "That does not excuse them for running off without any warning or permission, Sirius Black."

The glare and the stern tone didn't seem to frazzle Sirius. He chuckled as if Remus said something funny and waved an unconcern hand in the air. "They would have been just fine, Moony. What could possibly have happen? There is nowhere else to go but the train. They would have been perfectly safe," he tried to reassure.

Remus stared at him for a moment before drily saying, "This is why I'm the guardian and you're the fun, go-to uncle."

Sirius chuckled again and nodded. "Yep, and proud of it," he said with a huge grin on his face. He turned to the waiting children and knelt down to their level. "Now, you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Please, do not do anything he _would_ do," he murmured quietly in protest.

The children giggled. Sirius had been with them several months now. They had gotten use to having him around and quickly grew amused at the friendly banter between the two adults. Sirius seemed to have realized this and would try extra hard to rub Remus the wrong way, just to get a chuckle out of them. It did not amuse Remus at all, but even he had to admit that his heart would lighten with the sound of the children's laughter and Harry's bright green eyes sparkling with amusement.

He watched as Sirius gave the girl a brief hug. "Have fun, Hermione, and…" He gave her a look. "…don't bury your head in books like Remus did in school."

Hermione huffed at him. "I happen to really like books, Padfoot," she said with a defensive glare. Remus hid his amused smile behind his hand.

Sirius suddenly clenched his chest as if he was stabbed and groaned in mock pain. "Ah! That hurts." He turned to his amused godson. "You are my last chance, Harry. Don't listen to Remus and Hermione! Don't bury yourself in books!"

Harry chuckled. "Come on, Padfoot. 'Mione and Remus isn't the only one who likes books. I happen to like books too."

Sirius blinked and gave him a wounded look. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked in a mock hurt tone. He looked up at Remus. "You have corrupted Prong's little boy to your bookish ways!"

Remus shook his head and held back the grin. "Yes. Lily would be so proud."

Sirius opened his mouth to disagree, but quickly shut it again and reluctantly nodded. "Yes, she would have," he said in a wistful tone. He could imagine what they would have said if they were here. James would have been trying to secretly encourage Harry to pull pranks, while outwardly siding with Lily with Harry's studies. Lily would have caught on, though, being the smart witch that she was. Their banter would have sent all of them in a fit of laughter they couldn't quite hold in. He shook them from his thoughts and smiled back at Harry. "Still, Harry, make sure you enjoy yourself. School is about having fun as well as learning."

Harry nodded. "Of course, Padfoot."

Remus turned from them and faced Hermione. He laid a hand on her shoulder and waited for her to turn her attention to him. "Good luck, Hermione. You'll do fine. Don't push yourself too hard. You aren't as far behind as you may think you are. Don't try to cram everything in at once. Pace yourself," he advised.

Hermione smiled gratefully at him. "I'll try, Remus. Thanks."

Remus patted her shoulder. "I'll see you at Christmas. Don't forget to write to your parents."

"I won't," she promised.

"I know you won't." He finally turned to Harry, who was waiting patiently for his turn to say goodbye. He saw Harry standing there and opened his arms to him. Harry quickly rushed into them. His grip around Remus was tight, but the werewolf didn't mind. He ran a hand through Harry's messy black hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I don't want to go anymore, Remus," Harry murmured into his chest fearfully. "Can't you teach me at home?"

His heart breaking at Harry's fearful plea, he pulled back and knelt down to Harry's level. He gently raised Harry's head until they were looking at each other in the eye. "How would that be fair to Hermione?" he asked softly.

Harry blinked back his tears. His green eyes were glittering with them. "She could be homeschooled as well. Can't you teach both of us?"

Remus shook his head. "That wouldn't be fair to her either, Harry. You both have been looking forward to this for months. You will have a wonderful time at Hogwarts."

"I was, but now…" He shook his head. "I don't think I could do this. I thought I could, but I can't. Please, Remus, can't you teach us?" he continued to plea.

"What's wrong, Harry? Tell me," Remus asked.

Harry let out a shaky breath and looked back to the ground. Remus waited patiently for him to be ready to speak. Harry shook his head. "What if something happens?" he asked in a low whisper. If it wasn't for his werewolf hearing, Remus wouldn't have been able to catch it. He peeked meekly from under his long bangs. "I never been gone so long before. I'm scared," he admitted.

Remus lay a hand on Harry's warm cheek. "I'm not going to be far, Harry. You have your Aunty M there and Aunty Pop and Grandpa Al. If you need something, go to them. If you still need me, have one of them contact me. I could be there in seconds." He should have anticipated this problem. Living at the Dursley's had scarred Harry for life. The boy clung to Remus when he was younger. He barely let Remus go to work without him. Remus was his savior, his protector. He knew at all times where Remus was at and an estimation of when he would return. Since rescuing him from the Dursleys, they had never been apart for more than three days. Harry was having separation issues. Remus used his touch to try and calm Harry. Touch had always been the best way at calming him. He rested a hand on Harry's check, rubbing his thumb on his skin and the other hand was holding Harry's hand. He looked into his eyes. "Everything is going to be alright, Harry. Understand?"

Harry nodded. His body was no longer tense as he rubbed away the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Remus smiled at him gently. "Don't be, Harry. I understand your fear, but everything will be fine. You'll see. You'll meet many new friends. You'll have fun."

Harry reached over and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. He buried his head into his shoulders. "I'll miss you, Remus," his voice came out muffled by the Remus' neck, but he was still able to understand him.

Remus tightly hugged the boy back. "I'll miss you too, Harry. You owl me every week and try to stay out of trouble."

Harry lifted up his head and nodded. "I will."

The train blew the five minute horn and students started to quickly head for the train. Remus and Sirius helped the children lift their trunks onto the train before saying their last goodbyes. They stood back and waved as the train started to move. Harry and Hermione were waving back from their window until they were completely out of sight.

Remus sighed and turned to Sirius as parents and their families started to leave, chatting to each other about their children. "What are you planning to do with yourself now?" he asked. Sirius was still living at his cabin and had been watching Harry as Remus headed off to his new job at the local bookstore. Now that Harry was gone, there wasn't much Sirius could do during the day.

Sirius frowned, his haunted eyes narrowing with anger. "Pettigrew is still out there and I tend to find him. With Harry safely at Hogwarts, I feel like I could do what I set out to do in the first place. He can't get away with it, Remus."

Remus shook his head. "He won't, Sirius. Everyone now knows what he did. He can't hide forever. He will make a mistake and pop up. Don't do anything foolish. You'll just have to be patient. Get a job, keep an eye and ear out."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "I'm not good with patience. You know that, but I guess I have been waiting this long. It's only a matter of time. I'll get a job in Diagon Alley or at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm sure to hear something while working there."

Remus nodded in agreement. "There you go. Come." He started walking away and called out over his shoulders. "Let's go home." They were the only ones still on the platform and his voice echoed around eerily.

Sirius crocked his head to the side as he listen to his friend's voice echo around them and chuckled. "Freaky," he said, his mood shifting quickly from anger to mischievous. "Never thought this platform could be so creepy once everyone left. Ooooo!" He paused and listened to the echo. He chuckled again, his chuckle began echoing around. "That is just so cool!" He shouted the word 'cool' and listened to the echo.

Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed Sirius' arm. "Come on, you big child."

Sirius stumbled back, but quickly caught his footing. "Hey! I was having fun!"

Remus just shook his head and pulled Sirius off of Platform 9 ¾. Soon they were gone, leaving behind the empty platform.

* * *

**The End...it's over...I wasn't satisfied at the ratings for this story, but that was no excuse not to continue it and finishing it...Hope you all liked it!  
**

**Thank you to Femalefarrie, MuggleCreator, Epsilon Scorpii, and wandamarie for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate it a lot! It was what helped me finally finish the story!**


End file.
